The Dragon Slayer King
by grimreaper113
Summary: What if Naruto was born in Earthland and raise not by one but two dragon... well lets just say it spells adventure and heartbreak around every corner... Pairing decided Naruto x Mirajane x Erza x Tayuya x Kurotsuchi... due to many flames this story is abandoned and will be re-written entirely. it will stay on here so don't worry you'll be able to enjoy the original and new.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Dragon Slayer King**_

_**AN: Hey there everyone this is GrimReaper113 and this will be my debut in the story making business. I hope you all like it I don't know if the title should be **__**The Dragon Slayer King **__**what do you guys think. Please review and tell me what you guys think about this was it good did it suck do I need writing lesson. Well I've rambled enough please sit back and at least try to read it to the end. Thank you and enjoy…**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fairy Tail and Naruto.**_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

It was a cool night in a village outside the kingdom of Fiore. This was the village known as the village hidden in the leaves (konoha for short). Konoha was a small merchant village with hardly any mage in the small place, the people believed in working with their hands to gain true experience. The village had a leader known as the Hokage who was viewed as the pillar of strength in their small village. The current and fourth hokage was a man known as minato namikaze and bright and cheerful leader if the people had a say in this.

Minato was a tall man of about 6' 2" with spiky blond hair that was said to be as bright as the sun. He wore a coat with a flame design in the hem of it. He also wore a navy blue anbu style pants and a long sleeve navy blue muscle shirt with black sandals. Everything was going extremely well for this young man of twenty-two, why wouldn't it be he was just made the hokage a year ago the village loved him and his redheaded hot tempered of a wife. He was also of course having a child with his wife of almost two years Kushina Uzumaki, now known as Kushina Namikaze.

Kushina was a very beautiful woman by anyone's standards, she was about 5' 10" she often wore a white blouse (I think that's what it is at least) under a green maternity dress. She was often childish and had a fiery temper that scared anyone earning her, her nickname "The Red-Hot Habanero". She had flowing red hair that reached her calves and had a creamy white skin tone. But that didn't matter because right now she was the happiest woman alive she not only married the man of her dreams two years ago but got to see him become to hokage (albeit still a little jealous). Found out she was pregnant nine months ago and now she was happily and painfully giving birth to their first born.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Minato I'm going to kill you when this is all over!" Kushina screamed with all her might.

Standing just by her side was the aforementioned man paling and sweating at her threat because he knew she would do it.

"Calm down kushina that is just the pain talking, take a few deep breaths and we can finally start." A blond hair big chested woman answered. This was Tsunade Senju the adopted mother of minato.

"O…k…ok let's begin already I can hardly wait to hold my baby!" Kushina replied.

"Ok one…two…three… push…ok here we go again one.. two…three… push" Tsunade ordered calmly.

_Six hours later…_

After nearly nearly breaking minato's arm several time the world was treated to the sound of new life entering this world.

"Isn't he beautiful minato." Cried kushina. While holding on to Naruto who was currently in a blue blanket and was sleeping in his mother protecting arms.

"Yes he really is a beautiful child." Cried minato although he was crying because his arm still hurt.

"Hey minato what should we name our child." Asked kushina.

"Well how about we name him after my sensei's favorite character in his book." Offered minato.

"I AM NOT NAMING MY SON AFTER ONE OF HIS PERVERTED CHARACTER!" Yelled kushina

"Calm down kushina I meant his first book not ich icha." Answered minato with his one good hand held up to protect himself should he need to.

"Oh… that character…hmm what was his name again… I forgot…he he he." Said kushina embarrassed.

Minato just smiled _"Only you would forget such an important name kushina." _Thought Minato.

"It was Naruto remember… Jiraya-sensei was bugging me to name my child Naruto should he have been a boy." Answered minato.

"Oh ya he was… ok then, than it's settled from this day forth our child will be known as Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Smiled kushina at how right it felt to call her child Naruto.

Just then Naruto decided to wake up, while he was looking around he spotted kushina and started to laugh and reach for her.

Kushina smiled and pulled him towards her face with tears in her eyes.

"Naruto… my baby boy mama will always love you no matter what." Smiled Kushina.

Minato smiled at the heart warming scene for what felt like forever. Then it hit him kushina forgot he was in here with her.

"H… hey kushina what about me c…can I hold Naruto now pleeeaaassseee." Pleaded minato.

"Hmmm… no way his my baby." Kushina said a little too firmly.

"ok." Replied minato sulking in the corner with a little storm cloud above him.

"(giggle) oh minato I was just playing come… come hold our child." Said kushina soothingly.

Minato instantly jump up and ran towards her. They spent a little while hugging and kissing little Naruto, but soon they all one by one ended up falling asleep.

_6 months later_

Life for the Namikaze household had changed for the better for this upstarting new family. Naruto had grown a little bit and now had a little mop of spiky blond hair just like his father with red tips like his mother. He was a hyper and quiet the troublemaker little kid but because everyone loved him they forgave him when he gave them the puppy dog eyes. Right now he was enjoying some well-deserved rest after he "_accidently_" broke a vase by bumping into it. Right now his parents were talking to one of the few mage they had in the village just a lowly water mage who used his magic to water the farmers crops for a small price that is.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Zabuza." Said minato.

"It was no problem at all lord hokage." Replied Zabuza.

"Well anyway on to what we called you here for Zabuza." Said kushina.

"Yes well from was you have told me you said that young Naruto would glow and you would feel a weight being placed on you right." Asked Zabuza.

"Yes and we would be grateful if you could explain why this happens with my baby." Said kushina clearly worried about her son.

"Well from what you told me it's obvious your son can use magic quiet rare here in this village." Said Zabuza

"But from the glow and the weight thing you told me about he clearly has way more magic than even me." Zabuza told the shocked parents.

"So that means that my son will have more magic power than most mages in our small village." A shocked minato said

"Yes, but not only that it seems his is much more potent than other, so not only will it he be powerful but very dangerous without the right training that is." Mused Zabuza

"But can't you teach him to control it like you can." Ask a worried kushina

"I'm sorry but no you see all my magic spells are not made for battle mine are made for house work… basically I'm a glorified gardener." Replied Zabuza

"So what can you teach him mister Zabuza." Asked a sweat dropping minato

"I can teach him how to be a human sprinkler." A serious Zabuza replied

Both parents sweat dropped at this.

"But if you want your son can go to the kingdom of Fiore and learn magic there by the guilds there or ask the magic council for a few beginner magic books for your son." Offered Zabuza

"Thank you very much for your help Zabuza." Minato said while leading the man to the front door.

"It was my pleasure lord hokage, lady kushina please have a nice day." Bowed Zabuza formally to the leader of his village.

"You to and once again thank you." Minato and kushina said and wished him a good day while kushina closed the door.

"Well looks Naruto will be quiet the achieve young man we always wanted him to be huh kushina." Minato said while hugging his wife.

"Yea I just wised there was some way for us to help him learn his magic better." Replied kushina

_One year and six months later_

Kushina was currently making dinner for her husband and two year old son. In the past year and a half Naruto had shown sign of being a real prodigy in mostly anything. Naruto though still small could already speak quiet well for his age and was already starting in his writing with the help of his parents. Right now Naruto was sitting in the kitchen table reading a book his mother taught him to read first. Kushina smile at her son, luckily no incidents had happened with her son's lack of magic training.

Kushina then heard screaming coming from the outside and went to check it out.

"Naruto honey go to your room mommy has to go check something out ok." Kushina told Naruto as she exited her home.

Naruto did as told and left to his room and took out a book on the history of magic and how useful it is to day to day life.

Naruto start to read about the guilds that the kingdom of fiore has in its surrounding country side.

Naruto then start to imagine life as a mage and going on many adventures with friends and learning all types of magic. All of a sudden he heard explosions and went to look out his window when he looked outside he saw the village up in flames and people running around scared.

_Kushina's location_

After kushina left her home she immediately went to find her husband in his office in the middle of the village. Once she got there she climbed the stair to the top floor and found her husband talking to the village police captain.

"Minato what's going on why are there explosions everywhere." Kushina franticly ask

"We're under attack by dark mages kushina go home grab Naruto and come back as fast as you can ok." Minato told her fast and left no room for objections.

"Ok I'll be back as soon as I can please take care until I return with Naruto." Kushina nearly cried

_Back with Naruto _

Naruto couldn't believe what was going on and was left shocked then he heard the front door open and ran to see who had come home. He saw that his mother had returned and ran to her and gave her a hug while crying.

"It's ok honey mommies back but now we have to hurry and get to yours father's work ok." Kushina told Naruto softly as to not scare him even more.

"O…ok mommy." Naruto answered

"Good now I'm going to carry you but promise me you will keep your eyes on me ok Naruto." Kushina told her son as she was picking him up and placing a coat over his head as to prevent him from peeking.

"Ok I promise not to look mommy." Naruto muffled out

Kushina smile and then headed to the front door and started to make her way to her husband's office. It took her nearly thirty minutes to get there due to all the fighting and people running around scare. She had run into three dark mages but luckily the police had been able to distract them long enough to run away.

"Minato I'm here want do you want us both for." Kushina ask her husband. Then she noticed his grim face.

"Minato what's wrong, did something happen." Kushina worriedly asked him.

"Kushina one of the police men told me that the dark mages are here for Naruto." Minato finally answered her.

"NO! Why are they here for him of all people?" Kushina cried out

"They're here because of naruto's magic power." Minato said while looking out the big window behind his desk.

"Kushina I need you to listen to me ok I need you to take Naruto and run we're losing this fight and fast, take him and go at least that way I know you two will be safe." Minato said sadly without looking back.

"NO! I will not leave we stick together ok." Kushina stubbornly said

"KUSHINA! This is no time to argue take him and head to the wood towards fiore, maybe there he can find a teacher to teach him magic ok now go we buy as much time as possible." Minato all but yelled at kushina but then walked up to her and naruto. He hugged kushina and kissed naruto in the head as a farewell.

Minato didn't even give her the chance to say goodbye. He ordered five of his best man to help her get to the woods and then head back to try and safe they're already dead village.

Minato looked outside the window just in time to see them run toward the woods he smiled with tears in his eye knowing this will be the last time he ever sees them again.

"_Good bye and good luck to the both of you please be safe and know that I will always love you two no matter where you or what you do."_

Those where his last thoughts before resuming his duties as the hokage of the village hidden in the leaves.

If only he would of stayed there watching them for a bit longer he would of seen no less than twenty mages chasing after them.

This would be the last time both Kushina and Minato Namikaze would see their son and would be the start of a legend. Naruto's Legend the legend of_** The Dragon Slayer King**_**. :D**

_**AN: Well this is chapter one what do you guys think was it good. Did I go move to fast or did I take too long in to prologue. Well you guys I have to ask you guys a big favor should the pairing be Naruto x Ezra, or Naruto x Mirajane. Please guy review and tell me which one you guys like the most… oh or should It be both or a small harem of about four maybe.**_

_**Please Review, Like, Follow and you know the rest. **_

_**I would like to say just this please go and read KuroiSenkou for he/she (sry don't know the author gender hope I don't offend anyone) is the reason I got into writing. Please go and motivate Him/Her. Well peace out and I really hope you guys like this story I'll try to update as much as possible for those who like it. **_

_**GrimReaper113 **__**OUT**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Dragon Slayer King**_

_**AN: Hey everyone thank you so much you're your support and for being patience with me truly thank you. **_

_**Disclaimer: really do I have to 'sigh' ok I don't own anything.**_

_(With kushina)_

Kushina ran with her son along with the five men her husband assigned to protect her. They ran through the thick woods towards fiore trying to get there as soon as possible. Just when they were no more than two miles away from konoha the small group of seven were attacked.

"Where do you think you're going eh?" said a voice after the group were able to get their bearings together.

Kushina looks up and see's that there are at least twenty mages surrounding them. Kushina instantly hugs naruto to her chest and tries to hide him.

"Lady Kushina please stay between us we will do our best to make an openly for the two of you." One of the five men her husband asked to protect her said. This man was kakashi hatake a man with spiked up grey hair that defied gravity, and a face mask to hide the lower half of his face, he also had a bandana covering his left eye.

"O… ok thank you kakashi." Kushina whispered out to him.

Alongside kakashi was a man name might guy, itachi uchiha, asuma saratobi, and the final man was Zabuza momochi.

"Hey look boss this _police_ men think they're a match for us mages." Laughed one of the dark mages.

"Shut up, we have no time for this we need to get the brat to the tower as soon as possible." Announced the apparent leader.

"There's no way I'm letting you take my baby." Yelled kushina

"Lady Kushina please leave as soon as we attack ok don't look back just go ok." Itachi told her without looking.

"At the count of three you must run ok my lady." Asuma told her

"He he he well ok then boss whatever you say." Another dark mage told the leader

"One…Two…"Three" kakashi counted down. As soon as he got to three kushina ran toward the wood once again while kakashi and the others block the way towards her and faced down the dark mages.

"Hey kakashi how much time do you think we can buy lady kushina?" questioned guy

"I…I don't know guy… but we will buy as much time as possible ok you four." Kakashi responded

While the five of them waited for the dark mages to attack the dark mages just stood laughing at them and they're foolish attempt to protect the kid.

"So are guys done with saying your last word to each other?" The leader just smirked while saying this.

"Yea… I guess we are ready guys." Asuma said all he got was nods in response

"Well… LETS SHOW THEM NOT TO TAKE US LIGHTLY!" yelled guy while the five of them ran towards the dark mages.

"Kill them." The leader said

"Ahhhhhh!" the mages screamed while charging forward

_(With Kushina)_

It had been a little more than thirty minutes that she had ran away from kakashi and the dark mages and kushina was tired from running so much. The only good thing that came out of this was that naruto had yet to awaken.

"I guess stopping for a few minutes couldn't hurt." Kushina told herself

After a few more minutes of running kushina found a huge cave and decided to hide there for the time being.

After about ten minutes of resting kushina heard foot step and instantly got up while hiding naruto behind a small crack in the cave wall and sealing it with some small boulders. While she was doing this kushina never notice two pair of eyes watching her curiously. One pair was icy blue while the other pair was fiery orange and both were wondering what this human was doing to this child.

When kushina finished hiding naruto she rose to her feet while grabbing a medium size rock about the size of naruto and covered it with the coat she used to cover naruto. When she was down she went to where naruto was hidden and while crying she said

"Mommy will always love you naruto, don't you ever forget it fight with everything you have and you will become the strongest, because I believe in you and I know that your father does as well… even if I can't see you grow up to be the man I know you will become just know that your father and me will always be in your heart…good bye my son." Kushina cried tears of pain while grabbing a stick and writing something on the ground in front of the hiding spot.

When she finished writhing this she ran outside and ran toward a random direction only looking back for a second. Then she took off making sure her son grew up safe and sound even if she wouldn't see it happen with her own eyes.

_(Back with naruto)_

When kushina left the two pair of eyes came out of the shadows showing to the world to be huge beings long thought to be instinct. These creatures were none other than two huge dragons. And not just any dragons these were dual element dragon meaning they had two elements they could use.

The first was an orangey red scaled dragon known as roshi the lava dragon. Roshi was known as the lava dragon because his dual element were fire and earth which he then mixed together to form lava.

The second was smaller than roshi but not by much only two maybe four feet smaller which wasn't a lot considering they were about 40 maybe 50 feet tall. This dragon had icy blue scales and was known as Shiva the ice dragon. She was known as the ice dragon because her dual elements were water and wind which she than mixed together to form ice.

Roshi approached the place kushina had been writing at in the floor and read what it said.

"_To whoever should find my son please protect him and love him for he is the sun that will brighten up your world, the light at the end of the tunnel, the calm after the storm, the hero who will vanquish all evil, he is __**Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**__." _

"Hehehe…so your name is naruto eh kid well with such heartwarming word from a mother like this I can I kick you out." Roshi joked just before Shiva smacked him in the back of the head with her wing.

"Roshi quit making stupid joke at a time like this its obvious something bad happened that would force that young mother to hide her son like this." Shiva chided him

"I guess your right_ (sigh)_… like always." Roshi said whispering the last part to himself

"I heard that you know… but that's not important right now, what is important is what to do with young naruto here.'' Shiva said while removing naruto from the hole in the wall he was put in.

"Well we could always it him.'' Roshi joked before finding himself with his head frozen solid.

"I said enough with the jokes… sheesh you never learn do you, but no we will raise him and teach him _our _dragon slayer magic you hear me _Roshi.''_ Shiva said a little too sweetly

"O…ok shiva dear.'' Roshi said while backing away a little in fear of his mate

"Good… But I do wonder what happened to this young ones mother." Shiva said

"I don't know dear but I have a pretty good guess, and I don't like that guess very much." Roshi answer a little sad at the end

_(With kushina)_

Kushina ran for a hour and while she ran she could hear the voices of the mages that had found her right after she ran away from the cave. As she ran she could hear them cursing her and yelling how they were going to kill her nice and slowly. As she ran she then came to a cliff side with spiky rock at the bottom of it with violent waves crashing on them angrily.

"Looks like you have nowhere to go now, how about you hand over the brat and we let you leave here alive eh how does that sound." The leader said and from the looks of it there were only twelve people left and six of them looked pretty injured.

Kushina just smiled and held the wrapped item close to her and said

"You guys really want him don't you?" She asked them

Then she grabbed the coat and threw it with rock and all at the leaders face while screaming

"THEN HERE TAKE IT!" she yelled and watched as the rock smashed the leaders face in making him bleeding a lot.

"UGH!" The leader screamed in pain while falling down on the ground, he could feel that his nose was broken and that more than half if not more of his teeth were broken.

"Y…you bitch g…get her and k…kill her now." The leader angrily commanded tough his command was a little strained with all the blood in his mouth making it hard to both breath and talk.

Kushina backed away a little she was both scared and proud that she was able to hurt one of the people responsible for the destruction of her home and family.

Just as the mages approached her the ground gave out under her making her plunge to the bottom of the cliff were the waves and spikes were her last thought were of naruto.

"_Naruto I hope that whatever you choose makes you happy, and brings you lots of adventures, maybe one day we will meet again if so I hope you have lots of stories to tell me but make sure that we don't meet for a very long time… I'm sorry minato I wasn't able to watch over our son like I promised but I will be able to meet you again… good bye naruto mommy love you."_

Those were Kushina's last thoughts as she was plunged into the water never to rise again. But kushina died with a smile on her face knowing they would never find her son now.

"Damnit… she fell down to her death now what do we do boss." One mage asked the leader

"We leave nothing… to do here any…more master hades won't like this." The leader said a little scare of their masters' anger.

_(Back with the dragon and naruto)_

"Shiva were you telling the truth when you said we would raise this kid and teach him our dragon slayer magic." Roshi asked her a little surprised that she wanted to actually teach someone.

"Yes roshi those words that red haired women wrote touched me I…I want to raise him for her sake, give him a family and give him the love one would a son." Shiva said looking outside the cave like she knew that the boys' parents had just died.

"Ok I get the raise him stuff but the teaching are you sure he can handle it… it mean it not just lava and ice dragon slayer magic he has to learn it also water, wind, fire, and earth dragon slayer magic he has to learn that's a total of six element to learn to much for one human to learn let alone a child." Roshi told her to see if he got it straight.

"I know but feel his magic power roshi it's so potent and high for a child his age… he will not only learn all six element but we will also implant the storm dragon lacrima in him… he will be the one to kill acnologia and zeref I just know it." Shiva said with a smile on her face.

"WHAT! You want to implant the storm dragon lacrima in him but why shiva that would only give him all five elements and three sub element to control too much for a child no matter how much more potent his magic is then other." Roshi told her shocked to hear her say stuff like that.

"Yes roshi we will give him the lacrima and when the time is right we will fight him and have him kill us to become a true dragon slayer and not like the ones those brats Igneel, metalicana, vicelogia, skiadrum are currently raising, ours will have the actual power to kill a dragon, and with the dragon lacrima in him we won't have to ever worry about him becoming a dragon like acnologia did." Shiva told him seriously

"So that's why well I can't say I approve but it will be an interesting challenge to see him try to learn it all and with us being banished dragons we don't have to worry about leaving him when the dragon king festival comes around… though the killing part is a little of a put off (sigh)… but ok we train him to be the most powerful dragon slayer out there and when the time is right we will die by his and only his hands.'' Roshi proudly proclaimed

"So you better sleep well kid tomorrow we start you torture… I mean training." Roshi said while smiling like a maniac

"Don't call him kid anymore roshi… call him son for he will be our son from this day forward." Shiva smiled lovingly to both naruto and roshi.

Roshi just smile and together they took naruto to they're nest and slept to gain some rest for tomorrow.

Tomorrow would be the start of a new day and a new adventure for the new small family of two dragons and one human child.

_**AN: well here's the second chapter my friend and again sorry for the late update my computer broke and I needed to fix it. Now I'm back and I'm ready… oh and before I forget the poll is now closed and the winner is the HAREM yay. Well since it's the harem the girls in it will be as followed…**_

_**Erza Scarlet **_

_**Mirajane Strauss**_

_**Tayuya**_

_**And **_

_**Kurotsuchi**_

_**Well once again thank you and next chapter will have time skips and some of the characters will act differently than in the anime/manga. I also have three new stories to work on to give out to you guys well please **_

_**Review, follow, and you know the rest : D**_

_**GrimReaper113 out**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Dragon Slayer King**_

_**AN: Hey everyone here's chapter three for you guys yay and I just gotta say that Erza will act differently along with Kurotsuchi and Tayuya but not by much. Tayuya will still curse just not so much and erza will make her entrance in this chapter yay alongside Tayuya. **_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

_(Moring after the invasion)_

The sun rays made their way to the sleeping dragons and the young boy with blond spiky hair. The boy started to wake up and the dragon sense this so the awoke first so as not to scare the young boy. The dragons made their way toward the boys and waited for him to fully wake up. After a few more minutes the young boy fully awoke and started to look around it took him a few minutes but soon his eyes landed on the dragon and wondered what they were so in a simple two year old way he said.

"Um can you guys tell me what you are?" asked the two year old boy

"Yes we are dragon but not just any dragon we are dual element dragons my boy.'' Roshi told him

"Cool you guys are real dragons I have only seen you guys in book and read about you guys." The boys told them

"Yes well enough of this first we must introduce ourselves… my name is Shiva the ice dragon and this is Roshi the lava dragon and my mate for life.'' Shiva informed him

"And what might you name be kid.'' Shiva asked even though she already knew his name.

"Huh? O right my name… well my name is naruto Namikaze Uzumaki… hey have you guys seen my mommy around here." The now name naruto asked them

"kid your mother hid you behind this wall to protect you from what we don't know we did not get to talk to your mother but… your mother left a message telling us to protect you no matter what and that is what we're going to do… that is if you let us." Roshi told him nervously

Naruto looked sad but then remembered what happened and knew why his mother left him behind.

"Kid do you know why your mother would leave you hidden?" Roshi asked him

"Y…yea last night in my village some people entered looking for me saying something about helping them meet some man named zeref I think that was the man's name." naruto then went on to tell them everything that had happened last night. And to say the dragons were pissed was like saying the water is a little wet.

"Well there is nothing we can do about the past but to move on and live for those that we lost ok.'' Shiva told him with a gentle smile

"O…ok miss shiva well what should I do now I'm all alone what can a little kid do." Naruto said while looking at the floor

"what do you mean what are you going to do you are _our _new son and you will stay with us until you can walk on your own two feet ok… my son." Shiva told him while the last part she said is softly yet kindly.

"R…really I can stay with you two.'' Naruto asked hopefully

"Yes of course you can not only that we will even teach you our own type of magic but be warned our magic is one of the most powerful and hard to control there is so are you sure you want to learn… son." Roshi asked him

Naruto looked at them and then started to think about if he should really learn but then images of what happen to his village and his family came to him and almost made him cry.

''_No I will not cry I can't cry right now I will learn they're magic and protect those I love with it so I never have to lose anyone anymore.'' _Naruto thought

''I accept I… I want to learn your magic so I never lose anyone ever again.'' Naruto told them confidently

The dragons just smiled and looked at each other and nodded their heads think that they made the right choice in choosing naruto to be they're dragon slayer

"Ok then let's get started, your training start now.'' Roshi told him while smiling evilly

_(2 months later)_

It has been a little over to month and the dragon where amazed at the sheer level of speed that naruto could learn something. All they did was showed him the move and how to do it and he would get it down in two maybe three day tops. At this rate it would only take two maybe three years for him to master all they had to teach him.

Right now we find young naruto training with his new father in the arts of the fire, earth, and lava dragon slayer magic.

**Fire dragon…ROAR**

**Fire dragon iron fist **

**Fire dragon sword horn**

Shiva who was watching the sideline marveled at the site of naruto using dragon slayer magic like a real dragon. If it wasn't for the fact naruto was born human she would of thought naruto was really a dragon.

"Alright you two that's enough time for lunch.'' Shiva announced

The two training stopped and walked toward her to eat. Both knew that if they ignored they would be in a world of pain.

"So naruto how far along are you in your water, wind, and ice dragon slayer techniques making any progress with them.'' Shiva asked him

''Yea a little it's a little difficult to learn them when they're the polar opposites of dads techniques.'' Naruto told them a little sad he was taking too long in learning them.

''Yea we know but we got some news for you naruto… tonight when you fall asleep we will implant a dragon lacrima in you to hopefully help you out.'' Roshi told him

''Yes we will implant the lacrima of my father the storm dragon the first and most powerful dual wielding dragon in all of history, so rest up because your training will pick up by a whole lot starting tomorrow you hear me brat.'' Roshi jokingly told him

''I hear you, you big lizard… and all I have to say is…'' naruto told him making roshi gain a tic mark on his forehead.

''…bring it on.'' Naruto finished

_(2 years later)_

It has been a little over two years since naruto started training with his new parents and now here we find a four year old naruto training with his magic. In the two years that he has been training with his parents' naruto kept surprising them with how fast he learned things. Now they knew that naruto was a prodigy when it came to magic why well because he not only mastered his lava, fire, and earth dragon slayer in one year but also his storm, lightning, and water dragon slayer magic in the same year. And a year later he mastered his ice, water, and wind dragon slayer magic but to the surprise of them after they took him to meet grandina for a checkup for a very high fever he ended up seeing grandina using her magic. Though it was only a small roar not even full power naruto started to create his own sky dragon slayer magic just from watching grandina.

It did help that he had wind dragon slayer which was remarkably similar to sky dragon slayer magic in a lot of ways.

Now we find naruto fighting his father in one of their daily spars.

_**Fire Dragon…ROAR! **_Naruto shouted as a roar of about ten meters wide shot out of his mouth and raced towards his father at amazing speed.

_**AN: I own none of the moves that I will be using; I got them all of the vast knowledge of google.**_

_**Except for the lightning Dragon slayer techniques for I made some of them.**_

**Earth Dragon: Dome! **Roshi yelled making a dome of earth come out of the ground and cover him in a dome to protect him from the fire.

**Lightning Dragon: Lightning Ball Canon! **Naruto shouted while a ball of lightning the size of a basketball was made in his hands and hurled it at the dome. Just as it was about to hit naruto heard his father shout

**Lava Dragon: Lava wall! **Roshi yelled making a wall of lava come out of the ground and stopped most of the attack but not all after about one minute the attack broke through but the attack lost a lot of power now it was the size of a baseball.

Naruto and roshi went at this for a few more hours but in the end naruto fell unconscious from the constant use of his entire dragon slayer magic all at once.

''Well now that was a pretty great spar… hahaha… look shiva he managed to hurt me man I give him one maybe two years before his ready to take us on shiva." Roshi told her while nursing his left side tenderly.

''Yea well come on bring him inside so you two can rest… now that his training is complete we can finally let him go outside to that nearby town to interact with other humans maybe make a friend or two so his not so lonely when the time comes to fight him to the death.'' Shiva said a little sad that the time to leave him was close to close for her comfort.

''…Ya… well let's, let him rest and tomorrow we will let him go down to the town.'' Roshi told his mate

"Right let's get some rest.'' Shiva said

_(The next day)_

Naruto woke up alongside his parents; they had a small breakfast of some fish and some meats… naruto never asked what kind meat since he didn't really need to know… after breakfast naruto look at his parents and ask them

''So what are we going to be doing today mom, dad.'' Naruto asked them

''Nothing we are going to let you go into the down and let you make friends your training is almost complete so a little time of is in order no.'' shiva told them

''Really you mean it, alright when can I go mom.'' Naruto asked her happily

''Well right now if you want, your father will take you to the road at the end of the forest ok.'' Shiva told him

''Well come on then let's go dad.'' Naruto happily told him

''ok…ok sheesh calm down kid I'm coming.'' Roshi told him

_(Ten minutes later)_

''Well kid I'll meet you here at exactly nightfall ok so go and be back here I'll take you back home and bring you back tomorrow again ok.'' Roshi told his son

''ok dad bye I'll see you at nightfall.'' Naruto told him already running toward the town

''Sheesh kid next time finish listening to what I have to say.'' Roshi told them himself more than naruto and after he finished say this he flew back to their cave

_(Few minutes later in the town)_

Naruto had just entered the town and he was amazed at what he saw since it was still morning. Naruto was currently running around trying to see everything in one go but unfortunately he didn't see where he was going and ended up bumping into a figure and both fell to the ground.

"Ow… HEY WATCH WERE YOUR GOING YOU IDOIT.'' Shouted a very angry voice

Naruto looked up and saw a little red head rubbing her sore butt and looking at him with the cuties glare a little four year old girl could give someone.

''sorry I wasn't looking were I was going… oh and hi my name is naruto and what might you be.'' Naruto told her while trying to be as polite as possible like his mother taught him to be.

''Now why the hell would I tell you my name after you hit me like…'' the girl couldn't finish her sentence because a hand came up behind her and covered her mouth.

Naruto looked at the other girl and noticed it was also a red head but her hair looked a shade lighter than the other girl.

''Tayuya be nice he was just asking you a simple question no need to be hostile…'' the other red head told her and then look at naruto and answered his earlier question

''Hey there my name is erza and this violent girl here is Tayuya and I just want to apologize for her behavior.'' The now named erza told him with a smile on her face and that's when both of them notice that Tayuya was struggling and looked blue in the face.

Erza instantly knew that she was accidently suffocating Tayuya and let her go immediately.

''D…damn…erza I… I thought I was going t…to die there for sure t…this time.'' Tayuya said still trying to catch her breath.

''I'm so sorry Tayuya I forgot I had my hand over your face.'' Erza said a little panicky

Naruto just stood there watching them argue with a smile on her face thinking it was pretty funny. Tayuya noticed this and glared at him.

''What are you smiling about blondie?'' Tayuya angrily asked him

''Nothing it's just that this is my time being in a town with so many people and the first time meeting other my own age.'' Naruto told them

''Really well how about we show you around.'' Erza told him with a smile that made naruto blush just a tiny bit.

''O…ok… so does this make us friends now.'' Naruto asked

''what aww come on erza why do we have to show this blonde idiot around.'' Tayuya asked her

''Because his new around here… wait a minute where exactly do you live I've never seen you around here even if you did just move in.'' Erza told him

''Huh? Oh well I live in the forest outside of town with my parents.'' Naruto told them making both erza and Tayuya raise an eyebrow but otherwise didn't look fazed

''Umm… well ok then come on we have to show blondie around.'' Tayuya told them

After that small sentence the small group of three started to look around and neither of them knew that they would one day become legends.

This was the day the Elemental Dragon met Titania Queen of the fairies and The Sound Queen.

_**AN: Hey everyone well this is the next chapter I hope you guys like it. And now Naruto met Tayuya and Erza yay. Well please tell me what you guys think and I hope I'm able to delivery my new story soon and the next chapter too.**_

_**Next time will be the end of naruto's training along with some time skips again.**_

_**Review, follow and you know the rest… **_

_**Grimreaper113 OUT! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Dragon Slayer King**_

_**AN: Hey everyone this is grimreaper113 and well this is chapter four of **__**TDSK. **__**And I must say I never thought I would get this far but I have you guy to thank so… THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND LIKE… I hope you guys continue to like and review this story.**_

_**But for now I must answer one question that was asked by **__**unknow99 **__**it went like this;**_

''_**interesting very interesting I like that he will get a full training but I think later on in the training if you do that rote that there should be a flash back as to the reason why they were banished.'' – unknow99**_

_**That was his question in regards to roshi and shiva being banished dragon and I'm here to answer that now.**_

_**They are banished dragon because unlike other dragons they have not one or two but three elements and even in the world of dragons to them they are considered monsters. So that is why they are banished and also because acnologia saw them as potential threats to him. So that's why they're considered banished I hope that make sense… and to those wondering and saying naruto is overpowered don't naruto maybe a prodigy but he has no fighting experience except for when he fights with his parents.**_

_**But even though naruto has all this power inside him he still has trouble using it efficiently I mean come on his four and expected to be a god overnight… No way he will be strong yes but will get his ass kick a lot to mostly by his girls.**_

_**Anyways I've rambled enough on with the next chapter which is why you guys came for.**_

_**I hope I answered any and all question if you guys have more pm me and I will answer them as well as to take any and all ideas for future stories you guys may have.**_

_**Disclaimer: Please I own nothing…**_

_(1 year later)(Crosstown)(__**Does anyone know the name of erza's old town?) **_

_**(Year x770, I think)**_

It has been a year since naruto started to go into the town and he was very happy indeed not only did he meet to great people in the form of Tayuya and Erza… but he also had completely mastered his dragon slayer magic and unknown to him his parents were getting ready to fight him to the death.

''Roshi… it's almost time to fight him a…are you ready to do this honey?'' Shiva asked a little sad and scared

''Yes…we've taught him everything we have to teach him and now he truly is a true dragon slayer he has so much raw potential in him and with the lacrima in him once he bathes in our blood he will be able to go into his eight different drives and his dragon force at will… we will fight him tonight ok dear we will pretend to go berserk or something to have him fight us…'' roshi said without finishing his sentence waiting for shiva to do it for him

''And then we will throw ourselves in the way of his killing blow to have him kill us… that is the only way for him to truly beat acnologia in an all-out fight he needs the experience in killing a dragon in order to kill a dragon.'' Shiva said finishing his sentence

''now we wait for him to return and then we attack.'' Roshi said sadly

''yes now… we wait.'' Shiva answered while looking out towards the direction of the town naruto was currently in.

_(With Naruto)_

Naruto was currently hanging out with erza and tayuya in the park. In the one year that they have been hanging out they not only got to know each other but they became almost insuperable. Though naruto didn't catch it both girls ended up forming crushes on him. Though erza just acted more nicely and tayuya insulted and picked on him less.

''Hey naruto do you think we can finally meet your parents.'' Tayuya asked a little nervously

''Tayuya you know naruto well present us to his parents when his ready not when you want to.'' Erza told her. She knew naruto was a little nervous when it came to presenting or meeting with his parents.

''No its ok I think it's time you guys got to meet my family.'' Naruto said with a smile though he couldn't shake the bad feeling in his stomach but he ignored for now.

''O…ok then well when will we meet them naruto.'' Erza asked him cutely

''Umm… well how about tonight.'' Naruto asked them

''ok well for now how about we go prank those jerks who tried to pick a fight with you naruto.'' Tayuya told him with a small glint in his eye that made the both of them fear for their friends sanity at times.

''O…ok l…let's go get them.'' Erza said trying to help naruto out if just a little

''Right let's go show them why not to mess with naruto Uzumaki and his crimson beauties.'' Naruto said with a smile on his face never noticing the blushes on the two girls face.

_(Later that night)(Five minutes away from naruto home)_

Now we find the three of them walking toward home in the forest. The two girls were a little nervous about meeting his parents for obvious reasons.

''Well I just want to tell you two to please not be afraid of my parents when you two meet him ok.'' Naruto told them a little scared of their reaction to meeting his parents.

''You worry too much naruto we will be ok trust us.'' Erza told him with a smile

Naruto just smile and nodded his head. It took them nearly five minutes to get to the cave naruto lived in but just when the girls were going to question about their location they heard a loud roar.

_**RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRR! **_

When the three of them heard that they immediately put their hands to their ears to try and ease the pain in them. As soon as naruto looked up to see what made that sound he froze in shock for there in front of him were his parents baring their teeth and having a crazed look in their eyes looking at him with so much killing intent that he thought he would of died right there and then.

''WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NARUTO!'' Tayuya screamed in both shock and total fear

Erza on the other hand had dropped to her knees and was just shaking in fear at the fearsome sight of these mighty creatures. Naruto in the meantime got in front of the two with a serious look in his eyes.

''Tayuya take Erza and leave I'll take care of this.'' Naruto said a little scared that if his two first friends should stay they would only get hurt.

''WHAT ARE YOU INSANE THESE ARE DRAON NARUTO YOU CAN'T FIGHT THEM IT'S JUST NOT POSSIBLE.'' Tayuya screamed at him scared that he would get really hurt if he stayed.

''Tayuya this _are_ my parents and something is very wrong with them and I need to find out what so please just leave...'' naruto couldn't finish his sentence because he felt a weight on his back and looked behind to see erza was crying into his back.

''N…naruto please don't make us lea…'' Erza couldn't finish her sentence because at that moment roshi decided to attack

_**LAVA DRAGON: ROAR! **_Roshi screamed firing a huge beam of lava about 50 meters wide the kid eyes widen before naruto reacted in time

_**LIGHTNING DRAGON: LIGHTNING ARMOR **_Naruto yelled out while being covered in a armor made of lightning and moving at extreme speed grabbing both erza and tayuya and moving to a clearing and putting them down and facing off against his parents.

''Erza, Tayuya leave this to me I was trained by both of them and I have the techniques to fight against a dragon I'm a…'' naruto said but stopped and got up and started to flare his magic power making both girl look at him in awe at seeing naruto like this

''…. A DRAGON SLAYER!'' Naruto finished and raced toward his parents' intent on subduing them to calm them down.

''NARUTO YOU BE CAREFULL YOU HEAR US!'' Erza and Tayuya both screamed at him only getting a big smirk and thumbs up from him.

_**ICE DRAGON: ROAR**___naruto heard from behind him and just had enough time to move out of the way, thankfully his armor was still on and was able to move out

_**STORM DRAGON: THUNDERING CAGE **_Naruto yelled creating a cage of thunder around his parents trying to keep them from moving so as not to hurt them.

_**FIRE DRAGON: FIRE SPIN **_Roshi screamed spinning inside the cage while being covered in fire until he dashed forward and broke through the cage.

''Aw man I forgot how truly powerful you guys were.'' Naruto told more himself than anyone else

Just when he was about to dash forward he heard a scream and turned around and stood stock still at what he saw his mother shiva was not attacking oh no… she was attacking erza and tayuya and from what he could see his mother was reading a roar finish them off.

_(A few minutes earlier with the girls)_

''Tayuya do think naruto will be ok… I mean I know that what we're seeing a once in a lifetime thing seeing real life dragons and naruto fighting but still even though his might said he was a dragon slayer this are _his_ parents he would never truly hurt them.'' Erza told him what neither of them notice was that shiva was listening in on their conversation and had a thought go through her head.

''_She's right all that's naruto's trying to do is stop us to try and calm us down what can we do to anger him so as to really want to hurt u…'' _Shiva stopped and looked at the two girls and knew what she had to do

''_I… I'm sorry naruto but this has to happen.'' _Shiva thought as she instantly went to attack the two girls.

Just then she looked over to her mate and son and saw that naruto was about to dash toward roshi so she roared to get his attention.

And it worked.

All naruto saw was his mother firing a huge roar of ice at the two girls and saw as the two girls went flying and hitting the floor hard. Then it all fell quiet as both dragon looked toward their son and saw him in a state of shock until he screamed and was covered in golden scales shocking the dragon since they knew their son had just entered dragon force.

_**LIGHTNING DRAGON SECRET ART:…**_

When both dragons heard this they instantly stood shock seeing the sky go dark and lightning started to cover the area but the next word shock them the most…

…_**KARIN! **_Naruto yelled and at that instant both dragons knew this was their only chance to have him kill them so both dragons race to the top of naruto and not even a second later both were assaulted with millions of volts of electricity tearing their bodies apart.

But while this was going on naruto was shocked to feel warm water hit his person and when the attack ended he looked at himself to see he was covered in blood not just any blood his parents blood.

Just when he was going to scream naruto heard a voice

''Y…you h…have do…done well na…ru…to I know … that… you might be… confused… bu… bu… but your mother an… and I wanted to die b…y…y…your hand son so th…that you could get… the mos….t powerful form of a dragon slayer… you…are now a tr…ue dragon sl…slayer and the fi…first third gen…generation dragon slayer…live well…m…y…s…o…n.'' roshi told his son with his dying breath and naruto couldn't help but to start crying.

''Do not be…sad…honey…we…will…al….ways…l…o…v…e…you.'' shiva told him while smiling at him and just before she died she said one more thing.

''t…take…our…bodies…and make…dragon larcimas… from us…and maybe give…one to those beautiful… girl you have…with you…I can…tell…those two will be…very strong i…in the future…you have… really chos…chosen some…fine mates.'' Shiva told him dying with a smile on her face.

Naruto just cried for what felt like hours not noticing he was still in his dragon force state. After nearly thirty minutes of crying naruto went to the down girl and carried one on his back (tayuya) and the other as a bride (erza). While he made his way toward the town naruto had taken the time hide his parents in their cave and sealing it up with his earth dragon slayer magic.

On his way back erza and tayuya woke up

''N…naruto i…is it over?'' Questioned erza

''Yes… i…it's over you two…try and rest we will be in the town in a few minutes ok.'' Naruto informed them

''O…ok.'' And with that both girls fell once again to sleep. Neither noticing that naruto was crying.

This is how naruto ended up killing two dragon and how his story begun this is how he began his trip to become the elemental dragon of fairy tail.

_**AN: Alright two for one baby. Well here's chapter four and with it come the end of his time with his parents and the beginning of his search for what to do next or what to be next… well please tell me what you think of my first fight scene was it good or what, I own none of the techniques except for some which is like five eh live and learn I guess.**_

_**Mirajane might make her big debut next chapter or maybe Kurotsuchi…hmm still not sure it might just be a filler or my new story who know…I'll have to check some things.**_

_**Farewell my peeps**_

_**Review, follow and you know the rest**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Dragon Slayer King**_

_**AN: YAY! Chapter five is here… well I just have to say sorry for the wait you guys… now on to the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_(1 month later)_

It has been a little over a month since the fight and naruto was still depressed about the whole thing. Erza and tayuya were very worried about him and tried everything to help him out of his depression.

It had taken a while but after three weeks of trying to help him naruto finally started to smile though they were small and forced they were smiles none the less. Now though naruto was able to smile real smile again but still went into his depression every now and then.

''Naruto…a…are you doing ok today?'' Erza asked him nervously

''Yea…I'm fine erza don't worry about me…come on tayuya said she wanted to go fishing today remember.'' Naruto told her with a small smile.

''Ya… ok le…lets go meet her.'' Erza told him with a sad smile she knew that he might have smiled at her but his eyes told her he was crying inside.

_(6 months later)_

Erza and tayuya were once again happy to see their secret crush smile again. It had taken him nearly half a year to get back to his old self. But now here he was showing them the vast library of magic his parents kept hidden in their cave. Naruto had stumbled into it nearly two months ago when he taught it was time to confront his parents' bodies, he had cried a lot that day but luckily erza and tayuya were there to help him get over it slowly.

After he cried for hours he finally got up and went looking around the cave to see if he could find anything to help him speed up the process of turning his parents into lacrimas. Naruto knew it would take him nearly eight years to finish the process but wanted to speed it up so as to offer both erza and tayuya the chance to be dragon slayer, even if just artificial. And that's when he notices a boulder in front of a crack in the wall. So when he went to move it he found that behind it was not dead animal or anything that would suggest this is where his mother kept the food. No what he found was a literal mountain of jewels and rare item that he notice could be worth thousands and sold to the right people. And while he and the girls searched every corner of the place tayuya had knocked over a chest by accident that hit a statue and broke through the wall behind it. What they found in there were books and scrolls of both ancient time and modern times.

Naruto was the first to grab a book and open it, as he read on he found out it was an instruction manual on how to use basic earth make magic. Excited he showed the girls and all three instantly started to grab book left and right but it wasn't until night fall that naruto found a certain book that caught his attention.

_(2 months ago)_

''Huh? ... Hey guys look at this?'' Naruto yelled to them and both girls got up and walked toward him

''What is it naruto?'' Tayuya questioned him

''It's a book on something called _The Arc Of Time: Magic_… it's supposed to be able to let the caster manipulate time itself on certain thing.'' Naruto told them

''Really that's pretty cool… hey can't you use that to speed up the whole lacrima transformation thing.'' Erza questioned him

''Hey your right erza hmm but I don't know if I can really learn it… I mean really I have way to much different types of magic's already under my belt do I really need another?'' Naruto asked them

''His right erza naruto really doesn't need it maybe you should learn it.'' Tayuya more asked than suggested.

''I would but something tells me to wait, that my magic will soon reveal itself to me when the time is right.'' Erza informed them with a faraway look in her eyes.

''Alright… alright I'll learn it sheesh there's no need to get all cryptic with us erza.'' Tayuya told her a little creeped out by her responds

''Well ok then let's get back to studying you guys.'' Naruto told them and soon all three were back to reading the books but tayuya was actually trying the arc of time magic as she read on.

_(Present time)_

I had been two long months but tayuya had managed to get at least proficient with the arc of time magic. And had managed to at least speed up process of the lacrimation _**(Is that even a word?) **_from eight years to six months but in the process had knocked herself out for about two weeks. Now though they were all ready and were currently packing everything they saw of importance into their reequipped realm which they found out erza had a talent for, so they mostly gave her everything while they carried the jewel and rare item.

''Hey are you two ready to leave yet?'' Naruto asked them for what felt like the millionths time.

Just when he was going to ask again a giant stick _**(or log depends on which one you prefer) **_smacked him dead center on his head and down he went.

''sheesh tayuya I think you went over a bit… _again_.'' Erza said though she whispered the last part to herself.

''Ya… well he deserved it for asking the same question every fucking second…really we were only in there for like what five minutes.'' Tayuya said cursing in her sentence like she's been doing for the past month.

''TAYUYA! Do you really have to curse…really ever since you stumbled into that sailor bar you've done nothing but use curse words in your sentences now a days.'' Erza told her and it was true, when they went into town for some supplies they had separated to get everything faster.

But when they were supposed to meet up she didn't see tayuya and went looking for her. She found her alright tayuya was standing there in the street looking at a building with big wide eyes like if she had just been told she won the lottery.

When erza got close enough to ask her what was wrong she heard it

''dude what the fuck do you think you doing you jackass.''

''shut up bitch I do whatever the fuck I want so fuck off.''

''you wanna go bitch come on then I'll fucking make you my bitch.''

When erza heard this she instantly covered her ears and looked at tayuya to see her smiling like an idiot and repeating the words when erza saw this she instantly grabbed her and had to actually drag her away while tayuya was kicking and well she was practicing her new found words on her.

''LET ME GO YOU BTICH! I WANT TO STAY AND HEAR THOSE WONDERFUL WORDS!'' tayuya screamed to erza while being dragged away

That was a month ago now though tayuya only used her cursed words when she got either angry or pissed it which was almost always…

At naruto

''Well are you guys ready or not.'' Naruto asked them after finally getting up

''Ya we're ready.'' Erza told him with a smile

''Good then let's get some rest because we'll finish up our training here and leave in about what hmm… about six months sounds good so we'll leave in six months ok.'' Naruto told them while in a strange thinking pose. Which was mostly him standing on his two hands upside down.

''Um… y…yea I guess that would be fine.'' Erza told him not knowing how to respond to his strange pose.

''Whatever… can I go back to training or are we gonna do something else today?'' Tayuya asked him

''Well I was thinking on going to the town to hang a little you know visit it while we still can what do you guys say?'' naruto questioned them while hopping they said yes

''Sure.'' ''Whatever.'' Were his responds

''Alright then let's go have fun.'' Naruto told them

_(6 months later) (Year x771) __**(Again I think)**_

It has been six months since they started to pack and train before leaving and now though the girls had improved a little they were not done in there training not by a long shot.

Though it had been a little over two weeks since the dragon lacrimas finished and now naruto had five lacrimas of earth, water, fire, wind, lava, and ice for a grand total of thirty lacrimas.

And to be honest with himself he didn't know what to do with them, naruto was actually thinking on letting erza and tayuya have one but thought it wasn't the right time to ask them.

And now we find the now six year olds walking toward the town one more time for the final time to say farewell to the people and to start on their journey to travel the entire kingdom of fiore and find out what to do next with their life.

''Hey naruto do you smell that.'' Tayuya asked him knowing full well that only he would be able to smell whatever it was clearly because of his nose.

''Now that you mention it… (Sniff, sniff) ya it smells like smoke and…_**death.**_'' Naruto told them and instantly ran toward the town and girls right behind him.

As they ran they were getting closer and could now hear screaming and something that sounded like explosions.

When they entered the town they came to the sight of what they could only describe as hell on earth. There were people with what looked like magic staffs shooting people with lightning and killing them. But the people were not killing little kids no…

They were taking them and throwing them in what looked like a carriage.

''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!'' naruto screamed somehow feeling like this has happened to him before.

''Well, well, well look what we have here boys three willing children volunteering to help build the tower of heaven for lord zerefs' return.'' One of the men said while looking at them with a strange stare.

''Like hell we'd ever hell you fuckers in anything.'' Tayuya shot back angrily

''Tayuya calm down you guys run save as many people as you can… you two don't have any offensive spells yet.'' The two girls wanted to argue but knew he was right.

''Ok but you better not disappear on us you hear me.'' Tayuya threaten him

''Yea we're all we got left ok naruto.'' Erza told him

''Gotcha now run I'll handle this.'' Naruto told them without looking back

''Hey what are you little bra…'' the man couldn't finish because at that instant naruto attacked them

_**LIGHTNING DRAGON: CHIDORI STREAM **_naruto announced while making a stream of lightning come shooting out of know where shock six out of the ten people surrounding them.

''AHHHH!" screamed the dark mages in pain of the electricity coursing through their bodies.

The remaining four were shock to see a boy no older than maybe six, seven use magic.

''well what are you guys waiting for I thought you were going to take me in to.'' Naruto taunted

''You little brat you're gonna pay for that.'' The apparent leader shot back and so the remaining four charged never knowing they were highly outclassed

''Like tayuya like to tell me when we spar…

…Bring it bitch.'' Naruto finished while charging with a huge smile on his face.

_(With the girls)_

Erza and Tayuya were currently trying to get as many people away from the town as they could. Which was not a lot they had only been able to get a family of four to escape so far. Now they were running trying to help anyone that is until they saw a small girl maybe two of four years of age running away from a group of men that were chasing her and some other kids.

"HEY, OVER HERE!'' Screamed tayuya getting the kids attention

Soon only one kid made to them and that was the small brunette

''Hey kid you alright'' erza asked her with worry in her eyes

''Ya…I'm ok just… tired co…could you tell me what's going on.'' The small girl asked them.

''It's an invasion… these men are just here for children to take them to a place called the tower of heaven.'' All three turned around to see naruto with a few scratches here and there but nothing serious.

''How do you know that mister.'' The small child asked while hiding behind erza as she would protect her from him.

''Because the men I just fought told me before I beat them into a pulp.'' Naruto told them

''Well what should we do now.'' Erza asked him

''There's nothing we can do according to them they got what they wanted so now they were just _cleaning _up as they said.'' Naruto told them clearly angry at these people.

''Then let's go before any strays find us.'' Tayuya told them quickly wanting to leave the burning dying town behind them as soon as possible.

''Right come kid we need to move.'' Naruto said while picking up and putting the small girl on his back piggy back style.

''By the way what's your name kid.'' Erza asked her nicely

''Oh sorry my name is kagura mikazuchi… and I just turn umm…'' the now named kagura stopped and started to count on her small fingers till she got to three.

''…Three I just turned three.'' Kagura finished with a bright smile like if what had just happened to the town never happened.

''Well kagura nice to meet ya my name is Tayuya Crimson, this is Erza Scarlet and we, were named after our hair by the blondie over here.'' Tayuya said while both of them blushed a little remembering the day naruto helped them find a last name. (_**Story for another day)**_

''HEY! Whatever well I guess it's my turn… names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze kid or just naruto.'' Naruto finished telling her

''Hmmm… I'm gonna call you blondie like Tay does.'' Kagura told him making naruto go sad for a moment before saying

''Whatever… well now that we're out of there how about we go on an adventure to see the world and find out what to be next eh?'' Naruto asked them smiling

''Sure sound like fun.'' Tayuya told them with a smile

''Ok and of course you can come kagura you're our new little sister after all.'' Erza told her while smiling at the possibilities of what they would do and find out there.

''Well then it's settled… we leave… NOW! Time to start our journey and to make names for ourselves.'' Naruto exclaimed to the sky while hold his fist to the sky.

''YA!'' The girls screamed in response and then they all started to walk in a random direction not know and not caring where they would end up.

But fate truly is a weird thing because at that very same moment three siblings were making their way down the same road, along with another young girl with pink pupil less eyes.

Would these people's path meet or not you'll have to wait for the next chapter.

_**AN: Ain't I a stinker hahaha sorry I just had too well here's the next chappy… stay tuned for the next one this weekend ok.**_

_**Review, follow you know the rest**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Dragon Slayer King**_

_**AN: Hey everyone I'm and well I must say… wow… just wow I never knew I would get to the triple digit in followers. **_

_**But now I just have to thank Rezuvious for giving me the name of erza's old town (Rosemary) and well even though I just destroyed it I must say thank you. **_

_**And also I wish to thank Night Hunter553 for telling me that I used Karin instead of Kirin for one of my spells so thanks.**_

_**So now here is chapter 6 I hope you guys like the last one and I hope you guys like this one just as much my others.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_(On the road)_

It had been two weeks since the fall of the town Rosemary _**(:D) **_and now the group was walking a lonely road. In the past week the group had gotten to know the new addition to their small group and found that she had a brother name Simon. Naruto had been mad that the dark mages had gotten her brother, tough he was madder at himself for letting it happen.

But a few word from both erza and tayuya snapped him right out of his funk…

And by words he means tayuya smacking him in the back of the head (more like bash then smack) and erza well she just grabbed a big club from her reequipped space and bashed him about ten times before apologizing to him.

Tough he didn't hear her because he was unconscious for a few minutes.

After getting to know kagura the group started to travel everywhere they could and see everything they couldn't when in rosemary.

And that's when they met three very unlikely companions.

"Hey, naruto where are we going now.'' Erza told him

''Hell if I know… I'm just following the road.'' Naruto said with a smile on his face

''WHAT! I thought you had a map that you just didn't share with us.'' Tayuya told him angrily

''Nope… I did say that we would travel but I never said anything about traveling with a map did I… besides that would ruin the thrill of the adventure.'' Naruto just kept smiling

''Ok… well can we stop to eat I'm hungry.'' kagura said with a smile

''Sure there's a town not too far if what my nose smell is true.'' Naruto told them

''Well fine let's go I guess…'' Tayuya answered still a little pissed

_(One hour later)_

''I thought you said it was close naruto.'' Erza said tired from walking too much

''No I said it was not too far remember.'' Naruto told them

"Fine let's just fine a place to eat I'm hungry.'' Tayuya said while grabbing her stomach

It took them another thirty minutes to find a place to eat but to the surprise of naruto it wasn't tayuya that ran inside it was erza. And just when they were gonna follow her they heard a loud clang and some cursing.

They went inside and saw a white haired girl about the same age as them so six and a girl a year older then kagura so four and a boy about five all with the same color hair.

The oldest girl was the one who was cursing and she was on the floor with soup all over her. And erza right in front her with a little soup on her so they could guess erza bumped into her and spilled all the food on both of them and also the floor.

''What the hell your bitch look what you did.'' The white haired girl told erza angrily

''Don't call me a bitch, you skank you were the one who got in my way.'' Erza said forgetting she had been running

"ME you were the one running I was just walking.'' By now both girls had their foreheads pressed together and were glaring at each other.

By now naruto, tayuya, kagura and the other two were watching from the sideline while munching on some food that they ordered.

Just when it seemed that both of the girls were gonna fight they stopped when a piece of meat landed in between them they looked at it and then they heard.

''Yea come tear each other apart come on for each hit one of you land I will give you another piece of meat… hahaha.'' Naruto taunted while laughing even tayuya was laughing.

Just when the girls were gonna punch him in the face for that they noticed the food and looked at them.

''Why didn't you tell me you guys got food.'' Both the girl and erza said at the same time.

''Ok enough before you guys fight again sit and eat then you have my permission to fight.'' Naruto said seriously to the two of them.

When both saw his serious look both nodded a little scared at his sudden change in mood.

"Great now come the foods great here.'' Kagura told childishly told them

When the girls got to the table they sat down and then noticed naruto give each one a plate where he got them they didn't know since he just smiled at them.

''So, let's start… my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and these are Tayuya Crimson, Erza Scarlet, and this is Kagura Mikazuchi… so what is your names.'' Naruto told them.

''Why should we tell you anything blondie.'' The older white haired girl told them

''Please be nice big sis… well my name is lisanna strauss and this are my big brother elfman strauss and Mirajane strauss.'' The now named lisanna told them with a huge smile on her smiled.

''Lisanna what are you doing we hardly know them.'' The older sister said or now named Mirajane.

''Well they seemed nice so why not.'' Lisanna told them

''Well enough of this let's just enjoy the food ok you three.'' Naruto told them with a smile.

''Eat as much as you want I'm paying.'' Naruto said with a huge smile never noticing the smirks on tayuya, erza, kagura, Mirajane, and lisanna's face. He did notice the look of pity on elfmans' face and gave him a confused look but shrugged it off and went back to the feast at hand.

_(30 minutes later)_

Now naruto knew why elfman had given him the look of pity. It had taken nearly 20,000 jewels to pay for the whole meal _**(100 jewels=1 dollar).**_

But in the end he didn't care he was able to make new friends and treat them all to a decent meal that's all he cared about.

''Well thank you very much for the meal blondie but this doesn't change the fact scarlet over here bumped into me.'' Mirajane told him

''You wanna go you stupid bitch.'' Erza told her while glaring at her.

''What was that tomato head.'' Mirajane said while bumping her forehead to erza's and sparks started to fly.

''Enough both of you sheesh what's wrong with you two.'' Naruto told them while flashing his magical powers and stopping they're fight.

What he didn't notice was how mirajane licked her lips at the small burst of power from naruto. While erza just started to sweat at the thought of naruto angry.

''S…sorry naruto.'' Erza said while looking at the floor nervously

''Hey blondie fight me.'' Mirajane said smiling sadistically.

''WHAT! Do you have some kind of a death wish or what.'' Tayuya said a little scared that mirajane wanted to fight naruto of all people.

''So are you gonna fight me or what.'' Mirajane ask with a smirk

Naruto just smiled and said

''Let's do it.''

_(A few minutes later)_

The group made it to a small clearing a few miles outside the village.

And now we find naruto facing mirajane from across the clearing with a smile on his face.

''I hope you're ready to lose blondie.'' Mirajane taunted

''Whenever you're ready _Mira.''_ Naruto told her with a flirty tone on her name

As soon as they finished they flirting and taunts mirajane rushed toward naruto while screaming

_**Take over: Satan Soul **_and to the surprise of everyone including naruto mirajane then transformed in a demon like being having claws like gauntlets' and two black bat like wings.

Naruto was then taken by surprise that not only did mirajane transform into a demon but that her speed increased as well.

It was then naruto snapped out of his surprise just in time to block a fist from her and what a punch it was his hand had gone numb.

Mirajane was surprise that naruto was able to block her attack but nothing of it and decided to try to attack him from all sides. Mirajane took off at break neck speed and tried to hit him from his left, then right, from atop, leg swipe and even a round house kick but no matter what she tried she just couldn't touch him.

''Wow I've never seen anyone dodge or block big sis like that.'' Elfman said shocked to find a person who could give his sister a challenge

''You've seen nothing yet elfman… naruto is just playing with her… let's just hope he doesn't get serious with her or that could end up bad.'' Erza said and just when the takeover siblings where gonna ask why they heard mirajane say something that would shock them for years to come.

''What the hell stop playing around and fight back or are you scared you'd lose to a girl.'' Mirajane tried to provoke him with no success

''no I won't get serious with you… at least not yet.'' Naruto muttered to himself

Though mirajane still heard him and growled she jumped away and brought her hand together and started to gather magic power in-between them. After she was finished she had a basketball sized black globe in her hand and proceeded to fire it at naruto screaming

_**Soul Extinction**_!

Naruto just stood there and extended his arm and not only block her attack but he also sends it firing up to the sky.

Mirajane was shock that someone was actually able to deflect her attack… no one had ever been able to do that.

It both scared and excited her to know that there was someone to challenge her out there. She knew whether she lost or won here she would follow him wherever he chose to go… if only just to fight him whenever she could.

She snapped out of her thoughts' and refocused on the match and found naruto with a bored look on his face. That infuriated her… how he dare seem bored fighting her he looked at her as if she was nothing more than an ant under his boots.

''DAMN YOU! TAKE ME SEROUISLY! FIGHT BACK YOU COWARD, FIGHT BACK!'' Mirajane shouted angrily and started to charge up another soul extinction to fire at him.

But just when she was gonna finish her attack she heard him speak.

''SO you really want to see me take you seriously…very well then I'll show you 5% of my true power.'' Naruto said calmly

Just when he finished that sentence naruto's body started to glow golden and this action made erza and tayuya widen their eyes and start to tremble in fear knowing full well what this was.

''W…what is happening to him.'' Lisanna asked a little scared at the amount of magic that was starting to pour out of him.

Just when tayuya were gonna answer they saw naruto being covered in a golden aura of power.

And there in the center stood naruto with golden scales on his side of his ribs, arms, face and neck his eyes turned a hazel color with icy blue hue around them. His hair went even wilder and his already amazingly sharp teeth grew sharper.

Naruto had a look of pure seriousness to him and was looking at mirajane who was now on her knees shaking in fear at the power that naruto was exhaling.

''Do you still want me to go serious on you mirajane.'' Naruto ask in a soft yet commanding voice strange for a six year old.

''Or do you acknowledge defeat and surrender.'' Added naruto

Mirajane just kept looking at him with wide eyes and sweat pouring out of her forehead and she was shaking like a leaf.

''I…I…I-I surrender.'' Mirajane said while tear fell down her face.

Mirajane didn't want to quit but she knew if she kept fighting she would have lost badly. Mirajane always wanted to seem strong and powerful in front of her sibling ever since they lost their parents. She wanted to be their pillar of strength to be the one thing they could always lean on.

But now she was scared…scared of the blonde boy her age that stood right in front of her scared of his power that was rolling out and scared to be seen losing to him by her brother and sister.

Naruto just looked at her with a small smile. He was glad that she at least knew when to quit. So he shut off his dragon force and kneeled down in front of her.

''Knowing when to quit Is not a sign of weakness mira, it's a sign of strength, you now know what your limits are so now you must strive to improve use me as a focus for your goals mira become stronger and then…'' at this point naruto stood up and started to walk away with the girl right behind him.

He stopped momentarily to look back and say

''…Come and fight me again I sure next time you will have the strength to challenge me.'' Naruto smiled his foxy grin

And with those words naruto left them in the clearing to think on what he said after all he just wanted to help her to get strong enough to protect her family.

''Well now where do go eh naruto?'' tayuya questioned

''Well the next town is said to have a guild right… well how about we check it out.'' Naruto told them

''Really well what's this guild called.'' Erza asked really wanting to join a guild.

"…_Fairy Tail.''_

_**AN: Alright a cliffhanger… ahem I mean NO! a cliffhanger hehehe… sorry guys just had to do it. Well there you have it chapter 6 and nect time we have them stopping at fairy tail. Will they join or not you'll just have to wait and see.**_

_**Review, follow you know the rest**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Dragon Slayer King**_

_**AN: Hello my fellow peeps I just gotta say thanks for all your great reviews and support.**_

_**But that's not why you're here. You guys are here for chapter 7 so let's get to it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Really I own nothing.**_

_(30 minutes later)_

The group was now walking down a road to the next town which according to the map erza had gotten was named magnolia town.

''HEY! WAIT UP.'' The group stopped after hearing that

They turned around to see who it was and they were surprised it was mirajane and her siblings.

''Oh mira it's you.'' Naruto asked a little confused to see them

''So what can we do for you three.'' Erza asked trying to be as civil as possible.

''C…can we come with y…you guys.'' Mirajane asked while looking at her feet and drawing circles with them on the dirt road.

''Hmmm…. Sure why not it could be fun.'' Naruto said with a smile

''What naruto are you really going to let them come with us.'' Erza asked a little mad that she would have to see mirajane a lot now.

''What's the matter tomato can't stand me stealing your boyfriend from you.'' Mirajane said with a smirk on her face.

''HIS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!'' Erza screamed with a huge blush on her face

''_Yet.'' _Erza added after in her mind

''Enough already sheesh let's at least try to get along alright you two.'' Naruto told seriously

''Y…yes naruto.'' Both said while sweating a little.

''Good well let's go off to magnolia town and see what's the big deal about this fairy tail.'' Naruto said and so they resumed walking.

They all now had the same goal in mind find this fairy tail guild and see if it was what they were as silently looking for.

… A new place to call home

_(1 month later)_

During their journey to magnolia the group had taken their time on the road. Mostly because they wanted to explore more and see new thing before settling down.

In that time they had come across dark mages and a few dark guilds. At first they thought they found a good guild but after hearing some disturbing stuff naruto blew the whole guild up and left the mages beaten to a pulp.

The others were surprised that he could be so powerful and because he mostly used his dragon force to beat them up he had earned the nickname _'the golden hero' _because of his golden scales and the aura he got because of it.

Mirajane had also gotten a nickname because she would sometimes help him out her nickname was _'the demoness mira' _which suited her just fine.

Erza and tayuya hand become master at hand-to-hand combat along with swords. But tayuya had just recently learned a new magic from the book they had brought that she seemed to take a huge liking to. It was sound magic and sound make magic she had earned her nickname '_the sound queen' _because she didn't need to form any magic circles of makes hand motions when doing her magic. All she needed was a flute which naruto had bought her not for this but he was happy she was able to turn it into a magical tool.

Erza on the other hand had made many improvements in her reequip magic. She now could not only reequip weapons but also her clothing something he had never heard or read of in the reequip magic ever being done.

And because of this she had earned her nickname _'the knight'_ because she could change her clothing to armor that gave her special abilities.

And kagura well she had a very strange magic indeed her magic was gravity magic and she also was able to get a very powerful sword from who knows where all they know is she didn't have it one night and then the next morning she had it.

Even kagura didn't know how she had gotten it but she was very protective of it. So instead erza started to teach her in the ways of the sword while tayuya thought her how to fight hand to hand.

Now they were inside magnolia town and where slowly making their way to the guild but not before looking around town for a bit.

''So naruto what do you think this fairy tail will be like.'' Elfman asked him.

In the past month elfman and lisanna had been training under him to try and master their magic. Elfman was the one who needed the most help while lisanna had gotten a hang of her magic in almost no time.

''I don't know elfman I just hope it's a friendly place for us and not like phantom lord is... I swear that guild only cares about power… and if this guild is just like that we are leaving this place.'' Naruto said sadly

''Naruto we can't keep going on like this we need a place to settle down to build a life if not for us than for lisanna, kagura and elfman they are young not by much but still younger than us four.'' Erza said sadly

''I can't believe I'm saying this… but I agree with tomato over there… we need to find a new 'home' for us.'' Mirajane said getting a glare from erza for the tomato comment.

''Yea naruto traveling maybe fun but what's the point of it if we don't have a place to go back to with a smile on our face and knowing that we're going home… we need a place to go back to, to be able to not worry about sleeping in the forest or worry if we have enough food to continue… we need a place where all we worry about is whether we left the stove on.'' Tayuya told him with a sad smile on her face.

''Ok… ok I get but I just don't want any old place to settle down…you six are my family lisanna, kagura, and elfman are like my little sibling or children… and you tayuya, erza, and mirajane you three act like my wife's… you three worry about me take care of the small one's even wash our clothes… that's why I want the best for us… after all I'm the father/big brother here so it's my job to look out for all of you.'' Naruto said with a true smile never noticing the blushes on the three girls face when he said the word wife.

''W…well when you put it that way ok we'll do as you say.'' Tayuya mumbled out

''Thank you… but anyways let's go check out fairy tail.'' Naruto finished

And so the group of seven head back out toward the fairy tail guild which according to a towns men that they asked for directions it was only five minutes away.

When they got to the front of the guild they could only marvel at the size of it. After standing there for seemed like hours when it had only been two minutes naruto grabbed the handles and pushed the doors open.

That seemed to be a bad idea for as soon as he opened it a mug came flying out of nowhere and hit him square in the face knocking him towards the ground. The girls rushed toward him mainly kagura, lisanna, and erza while the other two mirajane and tayuya were laughing their asses of about how naruto was beaten by a flying mug.

Elfman on the other hand just watched the whole thing with a shocked face while he was worried for naruto he knew that he would be fine.

Then like nothing happened naruto jumped to his feet and ran inside the guild before shouting at the top of his lungs

''OK WHO THE HELL THREW THAT MUG AT ME.'' Naruto yelled and that's when the whole guild stopped they're brawl to look at the blond haired six year old screaming at them about hitting him with a mug.

Before anyone could answer the kid a small old man walked up to naruto and others who had just caught up to him. The small old man just smiled at them a very grandfatherly smile and asked them politely.

''And who and what can we help you with young man.'' The old man asked him

''Huh? Oh I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze… and these are my traveling companions' and family Tayuya Crimson, Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi, Lisanna Strauss, her brother Elfman Strauss, and her older sister Mirajane Strauss and well we were looking for the master of this guild to see if we could join?'' naruto told the old man while introducing everyone to him.

''Well naruto I'm the master of these here guild and we would gladly let you join us… my name is Makarov Deyer by the way.'' Makarov told him while extending his arm for a hand shake which naruto took with a confused face.

''Wait that's it no asking us anything or making us do something like a challenge or anything to see if we are worthy of your guild?'' naruto asked with a raised eyebrow along with his friends.

''What of course not I believe that everyone in this guild are like children to me so when new people to become members I will allow them to join as long as they promise to treat everyone here in the guild like family as well.'' Makarov said with a smile.

''Really well that's awesome I guess.'' Erza said happy that they might actually finally have found a new place to call home.

''I do have one thing to ask you seven though…'' Makarov told them making them think he was gonna ask them like a show of their power or something.

''Yea well what is it old man.'' Tayuya asked him

Makarov just smiled at the way she had addressed him it made him feel happy to know that he would soon be getting new children.

''… oh nothing really I just need to know where and what color you guys want your fairy tail stamp.'' Makarov said

The group just looked at him shocked that all he wanted was for them to decide where and what color they're stamps should be.

''Well o…ok then just give us time to think ok gramps.'' Naruto told him

''Sure take all the time you want I'm not going anywhere any time soon.'' Makarov said

It took them five minutes to decide where and what color they wanted for they're stamp.

Naruto got his a rust orange color and his was located right over his heart.

Tayuya got hers a blood red color and hers was located right on her belly button.

Erza got hers a light blue color and hers was located on her left shoulder.

Kagura got hers an orange/red color and hers was located on the middle of her shoulder blades.

Mirajane got hers a silver/white color and was located on her left thigh.

Elfman got his in black and on the left side of his neck.

Lisanna got hers a maroon color and copied erza and put it on her left shoulder.

As soon as they were finished they started to look over they're stamps with wonder.

''Listen up you brats we got some new members and you all know what that means don't ya.'' Makarov told them and everyone just screamed ya and just when they were gonna stand up and do as told Makarov finished his speech.

''Well what are you waiting for… LET'S PARTY TILL WE DROP!'' Makarov screamed while pumping his fist in the air.

Just when the group was gonna ask what he meant they saw the entire guild cheer and grab whatever mug was closest and started to drink. The drinking and cheering soon turn to an all guild brawl surprising them.

''Umm… master shouldn't you stop them.'' Erza asked surprised that the master wasn't doing anything about the guild brawl.

''Well if I did that we wouldn't be fairy tail now would we.'' Makarov said with a wink.

Just then they heard mirajane's battle cry and looked to see her charge the brawl and start to beat people left and right with a huge smile on her face.

''And of course the first to join the fight is her… why am I not surprised.'' Naruto said with a face palm.

''Well you know what they say… if you can't beat them join them.'' Tayuya said with a small smile which everyone mirrored except lisanna, kagura, and elfman because they were now sitting down next to a brunette who was next to the bar talking to her.

''I guess so… LAST ONE STANDING IS THE CHAMPION!'' Naruto screamed with a smile.

''HEY NO FAIR MIRAJANE GOT A HEAD START!'' Erza yelled running after them and joining in the fight.

Soon everyone was in the fight and let's just say that naruto was the winner and leave it at that.

After the fight naruto took his friend and went out looking for a place to stay. They found many places but wanted to find a place they could call home. It wasn't long before they found a house on sale and asked the seller for how much.

At first the seller thought it was a joke asking why kids where buying it and not their parents.

But when the seller saw their depressed faces he knew that the parents subject was a touchy thing.

''Ok you kids want to buy this house fine… I would usually sell a house like this for about ten million jewels _**(one hundred thousand0 dollars) **_but for you guys I will give it to you for five million how does that sound.'' The seller told them

''Really well ok thank you very much mister.'' Naruto said bowing a little to the man's generosity.

''Don't mention it kid well how to you intend to pay eh?'' the seller asked him

''Well I can give you three million five hundred thousand jewels right now in cash… and I can give you a rare item worth two million jewel.'' Naruto asked even though he had the money to pay him for the original price.

''Well I don't normally do this… but ok I'll take the 3.5 million jewels and the item but only because you are giving me five hundred thousand jewel extra.'' The man said with a smile.

Soon after giving the man the money and item which was a very old painting the man gave them the key to the house which was more mansion then house.

It had nearly fifteen rooms with eight of those having their own personal bathrooms and had three floors. It had a huge dining room and living room fit for almost twenty people. A big kitchen much to the delight of lisanna and erza and to the secret delight of mirajane. It had a basement and attic as well as an inside dojo.

Not to mention huge backyard with a fifty foot pool and a built in hot spring fit for again twenty people. Of course gender split the children were getting more and more excited with everything they found in their new home.

Soon the children each picked a room luckily the house was furnished and the rooms each had a queen sized bed, a walk in closet, and a dresser and night stand.

Once the kids were all snuggled in their new bed they fell fast asleep. The next morning would be the start of their new life as fairy tail mages. And tomorrow they would be getting a new addition to the family without knowing yet.

_**AN: Yes I know bad ending but oh well I couldn't think of anything else because it's freaken 1:30 in the morning. So if you guys excuse me I'm going to bed. And don't worry I will post at least one or two more chapter today but later. **_

_**Peace I'm going to bed now.**_

_**Review, follow and you know the rest**_

_**Sleepy GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Dragon Slayer King**_

_**AN: hey everyone grimreaper113 here and well here is chapter eight. I hope you guys enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: NOTHNING IS MINE!**_

_(The next morning)_

Naruto and his friends awoke to the sights of new surroundings and almost got scared. But then the memories of yesterday came back and they all calmed down. It took a little time but they were able to get ready for their first day in the fairy tail guild.

Now we find the group at the dining table eating breakfast that mirajane made herself.

''Wow mira this is good… what is it again?'' Naruto asked quiet impressed mirajane knew how to cook and not only fight.

''hmph... nothing special it's just some eggs, bacon, pancakes and some orange slices.'' Mirajane said but if one was to look closely at her face they would see a blush on it from getting praised by naruto.

''Well you did a great job.'' Naruto said with a smile making mirajane look away to hide the big blush on her face.

''So naruto what are we gonna do today?'' questioned tayuya not liking that mirajane was getting all of naruto's attention.

''Eh well I was thinking of going to the guild hall and asking the old man about getting a job you know… the sooner we start doing jobs the sooner we get more money to buy more stuff for our new house.'' Naruto told them while munching on some bacon.

''And what are we supposed to do while we wait for you.'' Erza asked not liking that he wanted to go alone on a job with no back up to help him… even though he didn't need it.

''Well how about you all go on a jobs while lisanna, kagura stay and elfman watches over those two.'' Naruto told them making the three of them think about it.

''Well that could work I guess.'' Tayuya said not knowing how to reply to that.

''ok good then… well come on let's finish up eating and them we can go to the guild hall for a job.'' Naruto said while stuffing his face with food making both lisanna and kagura laugh at him when he started to choke.

_(1 HOUR LATER)_

It had taken them nearly an hour to get ready and now they were making their way towards the guild building.

Once they got to the front door naruto opened it and they came face to face with another guild brawl. But just when mirajane was gonna join in naruto grabbed her and started to make his way toward the master with mirajane kicking and screaming about wanting to murder them and prove she was stronger.

''Well good morning children did you find a place to stay or didn't you.'' The master asked them.

''Ya don't worry master we were able to find a house and got a good discount on it too.'' Naruto told him with a smile.

''Well that's good to hear… so with what can I help you with.'' Makarov asked

''Well tayuya, erza, mirajane, and me were wondering if we could start doing job requests?'' Naruto asked and Makarov gave them a weird look and asked

''Why do you four want to start doing jobs you should wait until you're a little older.'' Makarov asked them a little worried about them going out and getting hurt.

''Master tayuya is known as _'the sound queen', _erza is known as _'the knight', _mirajane is known as '_the demoness' _while I'm known as _'the golden hero' _I doubt there's anything one of us or even two us working together can't handle.'' Naruto said with an are you kidding me look.

Makarov on the other hand was surprise that the four new famous mage who were known to take on dark guild and not only win but totally destroy them were nothing more than four six year olds.

''W… well when you put it that way… _'sigh'_ I guess you four can start doing jobs… just go to the request board over there and pick the request you want.'' Makarov told them.

''I just have one condition you four…'' the master added and the kids looked at him waiting for him to finish.

''… You four must always either go in a team of two or none of you go out on jobs ok… I don't want either one of you to get hurt agreed.'' Makarov told them not with a commanding voice but with a grandfatherly voice.

The girls and naruto just smiled at him and nodded their heads.

''Good now go and pick a job then bring it to me to write it down as a taken job by you guys.'' Makarov said while going back to drinking.

''Well who's gonna go with who.'' Erza asked them

''I'll go with naruto.'' The three of them said at the same time and soon the three of them were budding head and glaring at each other.

What neither of them noticed was that naruto had left them and was now talking to a kid in his boxers and a brunette around their age.

''So let me get this straight your names are Cana and Gray right.'' Naruto asked them only getting a nod of their respected heads.

''Well how about you come with me on this job cana since gray is one in his boxers and two a little too young.'' Naruto said and then he saw gray scream not again.

''I would love to go naruto but I haven't finished my training in my card magic so I wouldn't be of any help if we got in a fight.'' Cana said a little sad about not being any help.

Naruto just smiled and warped his arm around her making cana blush.

''Don't worry about the fighting part cana that's why I'm there for I'm the muscle and your that brains.'' Naruto told her trying to get her to come with him

''Also what better way to master your magic then a real life fight… that's how I got my magic down.'' Naruto just smiled while saying this.

''W… well ok I'll go but I promise me you won't leave alone if we get in a fight ok.'' Cana told him

''It's a promise of a life time and I never break my promises.'' Naruto proclaimed

When he said this cana just smiled and the two of them went over to the request board to look for a job. It took them a little while to find a good job and according to the flyer it paid 800,000 jewels which surprised them at the amount because it was a simple escort mission from one town to another which was only a day apart.

After taking the flyer ad going to show the master they noticed that erza, tayuya, and mirajane were arguing about something. They decided to keep on moving and leave them just in case they started to fight.

''Here master, me and cana will be taking this mission together.'' Naruto told the master

''Very well take care you two you hear me.'' Makarov told them

''Sure thing master, we should be back in maybe three to four days.'' Cana said with a smile.

And so after they said their goodbyes the headed out the door and to the train station to get to the town where the client was faster.

Back at the guild it took the girls another 30 minutes to stop fighting but in the end when they had reached an agreement they looked around to talk to naruto but couldn't find him anywhere.

''Um… do you two know where naruto if?'' Erza asked

"Naruto just left on a job with cana.'' The three girls turned around to see a boy about four with navy blue hair and only his boxers.

''Um why are you in your boxer kid?'' tayuya asked him

''CRAP! NOT AGAIN'' They heard the kid scream while looking around franticly for his clothes

After the kid found his clothes they saw his return and like nothing happened answered their question making them sweat drop.

''Like I was saying earlier naruto left with cana on a job not too long ago... by the way names gray.'' Gray told them

The girls just looked at him and then got what the now named gray said. The girls just looked down sadly knowing that it was their fault for fighting too much.

''Thank you gray oh and by the way…'' Gray looked up when erza called him only to get his head bashed by a club.

''Don't go stripping like that gray.'' Erza told him with a glare all gray could do was nod his head.

''Well I guess we have to go on a different mission with each other then.'' Tayuya said a little disappointed she couldn't go with naruto on their first ever guild mission.

''Fine I guess we don't have a choice… just don't get in my way you got that tomato.'' Mirajane told erza

''That's my line you stupid skank.'' Erza fire back

''This is going to be a long job.'' Tayuya whispered to herself.

_(On the train)_

Everything had started out fine from the walk from the guild to the train station. As soon as they got on the train they sat down near the center of the cart and waited for the train to move. Naruto was a little nervous since this was going to be his first train ride ever.

As soon as the train started to move naruto thought it was fine but when the train started to gain speed. Naruto instantly stuck his head outside the window and started to make puking noises. Cana was surprised and tried to help him out as best she could with very little success.

''Wow naruto I didn't know you had motion sickness?'' Cana asked him

''Neither did I cana neither did I.'' naruto told her making her sweat drop.

''ok well whatever don't worry the town is only about two hours away on train so hang on.'' Cana told him with a reassuring smile.

Naruto just stuck his thumb up to show he understood. And two hour later naruto was outside kissing the ground and saying how he missed it so much. Cana just stood as far away from him as possible to avoid embarrassment.

After calming down the two made their way to the hotel where the client was. They got there and were able to get the room number of the client.

Cana knocked on the door and waited it took about five minutes for someone to answer.

''Yes how can I help you two.'' The woman asked the two of them

''Excuse me ma'am but we're from fairy tail and we are here to escort someone to the next town.'' Naruto informed her while both of them flashed their fairy tail mark.

''You two look awfully young to be mages.'' The woman said a little shocked to see that they were mages.

''Yes well we didn't come here to talk about our age did we ma'am… we came to escort whoever it was that contacted us.'' Naruto said politely

''Ah yes pardon me, please come in and I will explain everything.'' The woman said while moving apart to allow them to enter.

When the two entered they all found a place to sit and waited for the woman to speak.

''Well I guess I should start… my name is Sophia Lockhart and I'm the one who sent for your services.'' Sophia told them with a motherly smile.

'' Yes well my name is Cana Alberona and this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze it's nice to meet you Miss Sophia.'' Cana said with a smile.

''Miss if it wouldn't be much trouble can you tell us why such a high reward for a simple escort mission.'' Naruto asked

''Oh that well I just needed to get there fast and though I can get there on my own I thought why risk it so I decided to take the safe road and hire mages… the money part well I'm the owner of a growing business so I can pay you the amount so don't worry.'' Sophia told them

''Oh well ok then shall we go.'' Cana told them

''Yes please the sooner we get there the better.'' Sophia told them

It had been a very boring mission for naruto no bandits not even a wild animal to fight.

But in the end they were able to get her safely to her destination with no problems. Sophia was so grateful that she even gave them a bonus 200,000 jewels for getting her there safely.

So naruto and cana left with a big smile and 1,000,000 million jewel in their pockets.

Just when they where gonna enter the train naruto bumped into a girl and saw that he had made her fall.

''Hey watch were you're going blondie.'' The girl said

''Sorry about that here let me help you.'' Naruto said

''Thanks I guess.'' The girl said while cana just stood there.

''Well my name is naruto and this is cana what yours'?'' Naruto asked her

''my name is…''

''…my name is Kurotsuchi.''

_**AN: Well here is the next chapter I hope you guys liked it. Well expect the next one late tonight probably.**_

_**Review, follow and you know the rest**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Dragon Slayer King**_

_**AN: Hey everyone this is GrimReaper113 and this will be chapter nine. But I really get motivation from all your reviews so thanks for that. **_

_**And now as a token of appreciation I will allow one person to add a new girl to naruto's harem. How I choose it will be by the most inspirational review. I will post the review and the one who gave it to me.**_

_**So go and review give me your ideas on how naruto should meet that person or leave it up to me. Either way works for me. Also there will be a time skip to the whole lisanna arc. Will she live will she die hmm… you'll just have to read to find out.**_

_**Well on to the story which is why you came here for anyways.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

_(30 minutes later)_

After they introduced each other the group boarded the train and though naruto told them he would rather walk cana forced him on the train. Now we find naruto face down on one side of their cart with a blue face and groaning. The girls were on the other side just looking at him with pity.

''So Kurotsuchi what brings you to fiore if I may ask?'' Cana politely asked

''Well I'm looking for a place to call my new home because well my old home was destroyed by a volcano.'' Kurotsuchi told them well mostly cana

''Oh well that very sad to hear I'm sorry if I made you remember something painful.'' Cana told her with a reassuring smile.

''Oh don't worry about it my parents had already died in a mining accident and my grandfather died of old age so I really didn't have any one who I really cared for during that whole event.'' Kurotsuchi told them with a sad smile.

''W…well y…you h…have u…us to t… to cal…call fam…family.'' Naruto said through his motion sickness.

Kurotsuchi just looked at him amazed that he would say something like that and she looked at him with a small smile. Unknown to them she had a blush on her face because he would care so much for her even though they just met.

''T…thank you for caring but I could do such a thing we hardly know each other.'' Kurotsuchi said

''W…well co…come join ou… our gui… guild kuro.'' Naruto told her

''Yea come join us I'm sure master Makarov would be happy to let you join fairy tail.'' Cana said happy that she might have a new friend.

''R…really well if you put it that way… ok then I'll join.'' Kurotsuchi said with a huge smile thinking she could finally stop her constant moving around and sleeping on the hard floor.

''G…great n…now all… we h…have to d…do is ge…get off this de…death machine.'' Naruto said sticking his head out the window and puking out ice instead of well puke.

The girls just looked at each other and started to laugh at his misery.

_(Fairy Tail guild)_

After the train ride naruto returned to normal and the three headed back to the guild to report a successful job done and to allow their new friend to meet everyone and join the guild.

It took them 30 minutes to get to the guild and when Kurotsuchi laid eyes on the place she had a look of amazement of the place.

But as soon as she entered she was shocked to see the whole guild brawling it out.

"Um is that normal here?'' Kurotsuchi asked them

''Apparently so.'' Naruto answered

The group made it to the master and reported in the success of their job and then the question Kurotsuchi was nervous of.

''Hey old man can our new friend join the guild?'' naruto asked him

''Hmm… what's this well sure I see no problem with it I just have one question.'' Makarov told them making Kurotsuchi happy but then nervous about this question.

''S…sure what's the question.'' She tried to sound brave

''well its simple what's your name and what color and where do you want your guild stamp?'' Makarov told her making her widen her eyes at the simple question.

''Um… oh well my name is Kurotsuchi no surname and I would like it on my right hip in sandy color.'' Kurotsuchi told him with a small smile

After the master finished he jumped up to the second floor.

''HEY YOU STUPID BRATS SHUT UP AND HELP ME WELCOME A NEW ADDITION TO OUR FAIRY TAIL FAMILY… KUROTSUCHI!'' Makarov yelled so everyone could hear him.

And as soon as he finished his little welcome speech everyone started to cheer and started to celebrate her welcome.

Naruto and cana just grabbed her and started to drag her around the guild letting her meet everyone.

This was the beginning of a new adventure for the small group and soon they would start making a name for themselves.

_(Time Skip 10 years later) (Year x781)_

It had been a very long ten year for the small group of seven turned eight. Everyone had matured and become incredibly strong.

In the past ten years naruto not only got stronger but also became an S-class mage and the tender age of eight to the surprise of everyone. He had to fight not only laxus deyer, makarov's grandson but also the guild's ace Gildarts Clive.

Laxus to the surprise of everyone never stood a chance for all it took was a well-placed earth enhanced punch to the face and he was out like a light. Gildarts on the other hand though naruto gave him everything he had _'with the exception of dragon force' _and couldn't even land a hit because of Gildarts crash magic.

In the end naruto had only been able to give him a bleeding lip before he fainted. And because of this Gildarts passed him and said that in a few year and experience he would be able to surpass him much to the shock of everyone.

Also tayuya and Kurotsuchi made S-class at the age of twelve and Kurotsuchi even earn herself a nickname it was _'the lava queen' _because of her lava magic. Kagura on the other hand just trained and was able to improve but hadn't become S-class yet.

Lisanna and elfman had trained really hard and become strong to. Not as much as the others but still pretty strong. Mirajane along with her siblings had earned the nickname _'the take-over sibling'_ for having the same type of magic.

Erza and Mirajane had made S-class at the age of fifteen and erza had even gotten her newest nickname _'titania erza queen of the fairies' _from it though she and mirajane still had a big rivalry it was mainly about who would date naruto.

Which ended up adding tayuya, Kurotsuchi to the mix and now the four of them would try to flirt with him at all cost.

Naruto in the end just played dumb since he didn't want to hurt any of their feeling since his known them for ten years.

But an event would soon change all that, an event that would bring the four of them closer and would ultimately bring the four of them to share his love and big heart.

_(Guild hall)_

''Hey naruto come down here I gotta ask you something.'' A voice was heard throughout the guild hall.

A young man about 5'11 looked up from his book and got up showing to the whole world that he didn't wear shirts anymore. All he had was a pair of white shaggy pants with a black sash like belt around his waist and was wearing a black and orange pair of boots with black warps around his ankles. _**(Think Gogeta from dragon ball z except without the vest and arm guards.)**_

The young man walked to the rails and leaned on it while replying.

''Ya what is it mira?'' the voice said and it sounded deeper and commanding yet still held compassion in it.

The woman in question was wear a short black gothic tank top showing of her pretty impressive chest size along with a pair of purple short, shorts that showed off here long tone legs. _**(I think I have no idea what her clothes are called since I'm a guy and well let's face it I hardly pay attention to those small details in animes)**_

''Well I was wondering if you would like to join us on a job?'' Mira told him with a smirk.

''Sure why not I have nothing better to do.'' Naruto told them while jumping down from the second floor to the first.

''So what's this job about anyways?'' naruto asked them and by them he means mira and elfman

''All we have to do is beat this so called 'beast' in this town and that's all nothing big for you.'' Mirajane told him still with that smirk on her face

''Fine let's go and get lisanna I guess.'' Naruto said

After some searching around the group found her talking to natsu dragneel a young fire dragon slayer who naruto thought was a bit strange with his pink hair and all.

Though everyone back in fairy tail knew naruto was a dragon slayer the only ones who didn't know were the council. And the day natsu joined was the day he got his first defeat at the hand of naruto when he asked him if he knew where Igneel was. That's when everyone heard naruto say that he never met any other dragon and when asked by natsu if his dragon left him too.

Two things happened one erza and tayuya ran toward natsu and grabbed him and told him to shut up. And two naruto expelled so much magic power even Gildarts eyes widen. Naruto then told natsu that he didn't have one dragon parent but two and that he had personally killed them with his bare hands.

This of course shock everyone to hear that not only did naruto kill one but two dragons and that they were his parents. When natsu got mad and started to scream at him and yelling how could he kill his own parents.

All naruto did was get up and started to walk out of the guild but not before saying

''_Because they were gonna kill two of my most precious people.'' _

And with that he left and that's tayuya and erza told them the story.

''Yo lisanna ready to go.'' Elfman asked her sister

''What to another job but we just back… can't we stay a little longer to rest.'' Lisanna complained

''Ya but this is an S-class job and mira wants us to go with her to help her.'' Elfman told them

''Really well ok I guess.'' Lisanna said

''Ya and I also got naruto to come along so that should make this job a thousand time easier… hey natsu want to come along.'' Mirajane told her sister and then asked the pink dragon slayer.

''really alright hear that happy we're going on a S-class job.'' Natsu told his blue colored cat partner.

''Aye sir… but you will die natsu.'' Happy said with a glint in his eyes

''What aww come on man don't joke like that.'' Natsu told him

''WHAT! No way I'm the man of this family and I can protect you two just fine we don't need natsu or naruto to come along.'' Elfman protested.

''What aww come on man let me go with you guys.'' Natsu said while throwing a tantrum.

''Sorry natsu but no and beside you aren't ready I'm ready because I'm a man.'' Elfman exclaimed

''Whatever makes you happy elfman but I'm coming along with you three.'' Naruto said _'Why do I have a bad feeling about this job' _thought naruto.

''Fine you can come but not natsu.'' Elfman said knowing that he still couldn't even touch naruto in a spar no matter how much he trained.

''Sorry natsu I'll take you on a S-class job later alright so for now just go back to the guild and hang there till I come back ok.'' Naruto told him

''REALLY! Alright thanks big brother naruto… come on happy let's go rub it in grays face.'' And with that natsu and happy left.

''Well let's get going we're burning day light.'' Mirajane said

And with that the four of them left never knowing that this would be the day everything would change for them.

_(6 hours later)_

Everything had started out fine and just when everything seemed to be going their way elfman tried to take it over and they thought they had won. That was blown out of the water as soon as the monster smack naruto with so much strength that he went flying knocked out.

When he came to he instantly went to find them and he found them alright just when elfman was gonna strike lisanna down he moved so fast he thought he legs would fall off.

And though he made it he saw that he had just made it in time to stop the fist that was headed for lisanna an inch away from her and with incredible strength naruto punched elfman in the gut hard enough to knock him out.

As soon as elfman was back to normal he turned around to see both mirajane and lisanna run up to him and hug him.

''T…thank you for saving lisanna and elfman naruto I…I thought I would have lost both of them today… but if it wasn't for you I would have lost them so thank you.'' Mirajane said while crying into his chest.

''Ya thank you big brother naruto because of you I won't make big sis and big brother elf sad.'' Lisanna said before fainting from all the adrenaline gone from her system.

''you two don't have to thank me for nothing I couldn't no… I won't let any of my family members get hurt not while I'm around ok.'' Naruto said with a smile and kissing mira on the forehead.

''Y…you promise me that you will never let anything happen to me or any of the guild members.'' Mira asked him with tears still falling from her eyes.

''Mira that's a promise of a lifetime… now let's go home you all need you rest.'' Naruto said while making an ice gorilla to carrying elfman while he carried lisanna and mira on his back and in his arms. _**(I'll explain later the whole ice gorilla thing ok)**_

_(3 Hours later)_

It had taken him three hours to get to the guild and as soon as he got back everyone wanted to know what happened. The master and everyone heard the story be told by naruto as mira, lisanna, and elfman rested up in the infirmary.

One week pasted and the three were able to check out of the infirmary. They went straight to the master's office to talk to him.

''Master may we come in.'' Mirajane asked all she got was a yes.

''What is it you three need children?'' Makarov asked

''Master me and lisanna would like to take a break from doing jobs.'' Mirajane told him.

''Are you sure you two.'' All he got in return was a smile and two nods of the heads.

''Well ok then.'' Makarov said and with that the three left his office.

While outside mirajane saw that erza, tayuya, and Kurotsuchi were calling her over to the basement.

''I'll catch up with you later ok.'' Mira told them before leaving them

Once she got to the bottom of the basement she saw the three other girl interested in naruto's heart there waiting.

''Mira all three of us have come up with a way to solve this whole who get naruto problem.'' Kurotsuchi said

''Really and what's that.'' Mira asked

''Simple we share him that way none of us get heartbroken… and before you say anything trust us he will accept us just like natsu is asking lisanna out right now.'' Tayuya said

''Oh well ok then but how do we do it.'' Mira wondered

''That's the easy part.'' And soon the four got together to talk about the plan.

_(Later that night naruto's room)_

It was about 8:30 in the night when naruto got back home usually his early but this time he had been following natsu and lisanna. Not for what you think but to make sure natsu didn't screw up the date. And luckily he didn't so now he was making his way up to his room when he heard something.

He stopped and listened and then he heard it again it sound like moans and pants so he ran to his room in case there was trouble. When he opened the door he almost blew back from the amount of blood wanting to come out of his nose.

''W…what are you four doing in my room.'' Naruto asked in a sort of trance

''waiting for you so come on we got impatient.'' The girls replied

Naruto never even had time to protest not like he wanted to anyways.

_**-AN: sorry folks I suck at lemons so no lemons here. Really I tried like four times all ended up really bad maybe some other time.-**_

_**AN: Well there you have it the ninth chapter. Next one will be the tenth and the final time skip I think. The last time skip will be to the beginning of canon. It will hold so many surprises and different thing that were never in canon.**_

_**I hope you like it and wait to you see what next…. I can't wait to put it out but sadly it's not finished yet.**_

_**So please read the top and tell me in the reviews who else should join the harem and why. I need a pretty damn good reason to put her in the harem and give an idea of how to introduce her.**_

_**So that's it I guess so **_

_**Review, follow and you know the rest**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Dragon Slayer King**_

_**AN: Hey everyone this will be chapter ten and I hope you guy are ready for this chapter it will have a really big surprise and maybe a time skip.**_

_**And also Johnny fox is the only one who has given me a new girl for naruto and a good reason to why I should accept it. So if anyone else has a new girl please place it in the reviews and a good reason as to why I should accept it.**_

_**Now then on to the story with a very surprising twist Hehehe…**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING…**_

_(The next morning)_

The rays of the sun shone brightly through the open curtains of the room. And once the rays shone through they seem to make their way to the occupants of the room. Once they reached the bed the first one to be hit was a young man in the middle of the queen size bed.

''Mm… morning already.'' The man said trying to get up to head to the bathroom like usual.

He soon found out that he couldn't get up and he opened his eyes to look at the reason. And soon his eyes flew open when he found himself sandwiched in-between four girls… very naked girls.

He was about to jump up thinking he somehow took advantage of them. That is until the memories of last night came rushing back… and oh boy what a night it was. He was soon smiling like a madman because not only did he lose his virginity to one, two, or even three girls no he lost it to four girls. And not only that they went at it like rabbits in heat until the very early morning hours.

''Hey wake up you four it's time to get up.'' Naruto said soothingly as to not scare them.

''hmm… five more minutes please.'' Mirajane whispered to him

''come you four we need to get ready for the day before someone comes and get us.'' Naruto informed them

Soon one by one the girls started to get up not before blushing like schoolgirls because of the memories of last night.

It took them all a little longer to get ready mostly because the girls were still sore and walked with limps. Though they were limping that alone didn't do anything to erase the grins and glow they had around them.

Soon they all met in the dining room were food was prepared by naruto for them.

''Well did you four have a good night's sleep.'' Naruto teasingly asked them

''S…shut up n…naruto.'' Tayuya stuttered out with an atomic blush on her face. The others were no better

''Sorry but now can you explain to me why you four did that.'' Naruto asked with a serious look.

''W…well it was because we l… love you naruto…''' Erza said while looking away to hide her blush.

''… y…ya and we didn't want to make you choose so we decided to share you.'' Tayuya finished for erza

''Do I get a say in this or not.'' Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

''No you don't we know you would never choose one over the other so we chose for you.'' Kurotsuchi told him with a smirk

''You haven't even been dating us for a full day and your already wiped good.'' Mirajane said with a too sweet smile.

''Hahaha… well it seems so.'' Naruto laughed while scratching the back of his head

Soon they ate breakfast and naruto told them to go on ahead to the guild and that he would catch up. When they left naruto went to take a shower and to get ready for the day.

As he made his way to the guild naruto could see people waving at him or bowing to him because of his reputation. As soon as he entered the guild naruto saw all the men run toward him and get on their knees and bow while chanting.

''Teach us you ways oh great and powerful lord of the harem.'' The men chanted over and over and naruto saw that even the master was there along with Gildarts.

The only one not there was natsu and he was with lisanna making out like if they were eating each other's face out. Which was a weird sight for him since they were only 14 years old after all. But right at that moment mirajane intervened and start to tell them something he couldn't hear.

Naruto instantly started to yell at all the men telling them to leave him alone and that all he wanted was to go with _his _girls making all the men jealous at him for getting the four sought after girls in all of fairy tail.

''Well now that is over how about we go on a jab?'' Naruto asked them

''We would love to naruto but we're a bit sore still so how about you go with natsu here.'' Mirajane said with a smile on her face while holding on to natsu so as to stop him from going back to suck on lisanna's face.

''Sure why not… come kid let's go before they get angry.'' Naruto said while dragging natsu away by his scarf.

''That was mean mira.'' Lisanna said with a pout on her face.

''Live and learn lisanna.'' Mira answered back.

_(1 month later)_

It had been a months since the accident and confession of the girls. And right now we find all four of them in a circle looking at something together.

''Do you think he'll be mad at us?'' Questioned Kurotsuchi

''No I doubt it… if anything he'll be overjoyed…_ I hope.''_ Tayuya added in while the last part she added in her head.

''Let's just hope for the best ok… I mean we do have another month or so before kagura and him return from their job.'' Erza said with a thinking pose

''Ya I mean maybe this were duds… so let's wait another month ok girls.'' Mira said trying to cheer them up including herself.

''Ya ok we'll wait.'' The three other said.

_(1 months later)_

Another month came and went and we find the girls in a circle once again.

''Well it seem it wasn't fake girls.'' Mira said with a smile on her face.

'_Sigh' _''so it would seem.'' Kurotsuchi said with a small smile on her face.

''Well luckily he comes tonight… or should I say he better come tonight.'' Erza said with a red aura around herself.

''Relax erza he'll be here… after all the job was mainly for kagura to gain experience in fighting… kid might be 13 but man is she a force to be reckoned with.'' Tayuya said getting of their main topic.

''Tayuya focus… but anyways we'll tell him as soon as we're all home and alone.'' Mira said to them

Luckily for them elfman had decided to move out so as to give them their privacy. And lisanna moved in with natsu in his cabin like home so as to keep him in check.

And with both lisanna and mirajane giving up being mages lisanna had become like a wife to natsu always waiting for him to come home with food ready always making natsu help out in doing the chores. And anything she had to do natsu would do it without complaint.

Kagura of course decided to move into the girls dormitory with the same reason elfman moved out.

''Right well we better get going and prepare ourselves.'' Kurotsuchi said

''Right.'' The other said while nodding their heads.

_(Later that night)_

That night the girls made dinner for the five of them and waited for naruto to come home. It took nearly another two hours for him to enter the home. And in that instant the girls were immediately hit with a big case of fear and became extremely nervous.

''Hey there how's it going you four.'' Naruto greeted while removing his boots at the front door.

''N… naruto hey w…we made dinner a…are you hungry?'' a very nervous erza asked him

''Sure I could go for some food right about now.'' Naruto said while looking at erza strangely because he had never seen the girls this nervous about something.

It was scaring him a little bit to not know why they were so nervous.

Soon they made it to the dining room and sat down with naruto at the head of the table as usual.

The dinner was filled with laughter after that mostly because naruto was recounting his job with kagura.

''… I'm telling if kagura keep up the way she's going she will soon become and S-class mage.'' Naruto finished his tell with a very proud smile.

''Well that good to hear naruto… _'It's now or never'_ naruto… we have something very important to tell you.'' Erza told him was again nervous at what his answer would be.

''Um… sure fire away I guess.'' Naruto said feeling like he would get the shock of a life time so he tried to prepare himself.

But nothing in the world could have prepared him for what came next.

"Naruto we're pregnant.'' The girls said as one keeping their eyes on him the whole time.

Naruto on the other hand froze and just looked at them with wide eyes. It took about ten minutes for those three words to register in his brain. When they did finally register naruto just got up scaring the four girls into thinking he was mad or didn't want anything to do with them.

But to their surprise naruto broke into a huge smile and sucked in a lot of air before screaming at the top of his lungs.

''I'M GONNA BE A FATHER ALRIGHT!'' Naruto screamed in joy while running out side and screaming it over and over again.

''See told you he would be overjoyed.'' Tayuya told them with a smile on her face while she and the others just rubbed their growing stomachs.

''Ya I guess you were right… well let's go and get him before he wakes up the whole town.'' Erza said with a smile and the other just nodded and went after him.

This would be the start of their family and though it's small they hoped it would continue to grow along with their adopted family of fairy tail.

Hopefully they're children wouldn't inherit the guilds destructive nature. Though they somehow knew that they would.

_(Time skip 3 years later) __**beginning of canon**_

It had been some very long three years for the fairy tail guild not only in jobs but also in their very own home. Not only did four of the most sought after girls in the guild get married to the same guy but they also had his children much to the shock of everyone.

And who were this girls you may ask well let's see then huh.

The first was once known as the demon of fairy tail- mirajane strauss and she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. The little girl had a very pale colored blonde hair and had gotten her mother's eyes and skin tone. Her name was Mary Uzumaki-Namikaze Strauss named after her mother.

The second was known as the sound queen of fairy tail- Tayuya Crimson and she had given birth to a strong baby boy. The baby boy had a mop of orange hair showing how his parent's hair color mixed to give him that color. He also had a brown set of eyes with slits for pupils showing him to be the son of a dragon slayer. He also had his father's skin tone and his name was Tobi Uzumaki-Namikaze Crimson

The third was known as the strongest woman in fairy tail and also as titania queen of the fairies- Erza Scarlet and she had given birth to twins one a boy and the other a girl. The boy looked exactly like his father hair color and all. While the girl looked like erza. Their names were Minato and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze Scarlet. Neither erza nor naruto knew where those names came from but they just felt right to them.

The fourth one was known as both the lava empress and the earth mistress of fairy tail- Kurotsuchi and she had given birth to a girl like mira. The little one had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes with a purple hue around them thanks to both their eye colors. She had her father's skin tone and her mother's looks. Her name was Karin Uzumaki-Namikaze

The guild simply fell in love with them the moment they laid eyes on them and they protected them at all cost. And then there was that one event that was a surprise for everyone. Why well two years after the girls had their children natsu and lisanna now sixteen announced that they were gonna have a baby to which made most of the guild faint at that.

Luckily natsu had matured enough to be responsible…. When he wanted to that is.

But lisanna had given birth too much like erza twins. But these were both girls not identical I may add since one had lisanna's white hair color and the other had natsu's hair color. But that where there difference ended since both were nothing like natsu meaning they were loving and calm just like lisanna. Though both loved to fight it was mostly each other. Also both had apparently gotten natsu's fire dragon slayer magic since they both almost burn the guild down once.

In the end they only managed to burn off the master's mustache and they also burned of Gildarts hair leaving him bald for quite some time.

Their named were Anna and Rose Dragneel Strauss and they were currently one year old.

Now we find the guild going about their day in the guild which consisted of drinking and taking jobs. Back in the bar you could see a white haired beauty cleaning dishes with a little three year girl sitting on the counter helping her by passing her the dishes. While four other three year olds who were currently walking around picking up empty mugs and carrying them back to them.

''Mama when will papa and erza mama come back?'' asked the little girl while handing her another dish

''Hmm… well I would have to say very soon.'' Answered mirajane

''Oh and when will uncle natsu come back.'' She asked with her big round eyes making her adorable.

''Why do you want to know about that?'' mira asked since she never asked about natsu

''Because it's boring and uncle natsu always makes it fun.'' The little girl groaned out in boredom

''Your so cute you know that right mary.'' Mirajane told her daughter as they continue their _'work' _

Just then the guild door burst open and out in came a loud voice shouting.

''WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!'' and the owner of said voice was none other than natsu dragneel or the salamander of fairy tail.

And he wasn't alone oh no behind him stood a blonde haired girl with a very well-endowed chest and some very nice curves here and there just standing there with a huge smile on her face.

When mira saw here she knew that the girl wanted to join so she walked around the bar and telling the children to get behind the bar since the guild had started another brawl.

Mirajane navigated toward the blond haired girl to talk to her. It took no time at all to get there since she had done this a million times. Once she was right behind her she asked the only questioned she needed to ask.

''Welcome what may I help you with?'' mira asked her and saw that the girl went into fan girl mode over her since she was the cover girl for sorcerer weekly. Something that annoyed her husband since he didn't want everyone looking at her with so little on.

After the girl calmed down she asked her question again.

''So who might you be hmm?'' mira asked hoping to get an answer this time

''Huh… oh right sorry about that my name is…

… _Lucy_''

_**AN: So what do you guys think bad, good or what? Also I want to give a thank you to Showtime09 for giving me a girl and a reason as to why add this said girl.**_

_**So please pm me review your choice whatever floats your boat I guess. So I will give you all at least till this weekend and then I'll make my choice so far I've got two very great choices.**_

_**So Review, Follow and you know the rest**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Dragon Slayer King**_

_**AN: Hey everyone I know I took a while but I was finally able to get all my ideas in order. Sadly none of my new stories are coming out right enough for me to post them. So they might take longer to start. But in the meantime please enjoy this story since I basically have all the episodes on hand to help me right it.**_

_**Hopefully I will be able to find a website that will allow me to view the episodes I want so I can begin writing my other stories.**_

_**But enough stalling on with the, what is this…. Oh right the eleventh chapter…**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

(In the guild)

While everyone was fighting mirajane was speaking with the new comer named Lucy.

''Umm… don't you think we should stop them or something?'' Lucy questioned mirajane about the brawl currently in session.

''It's always like this so I just leave them alone, besides…'' before Mira was able to finish her sentence elfman came crashing into her.

''…It's kind of fun don't you think…ugh.'' Mira was able to finish her sentence before she blacked out.

''Ahhh! Don't die mirajane please you have so much to live for!'' Lucy screamed while waving her arms around before gray slammed into her with no clothes at all.

''Gimme back my underwear flame breath!'' gray shouted while lucy tried to cover her eyes so as not to see… though she was peek through her fingers.

Gray than took notice of her and approached her while saying

''Excuse me ma'am but may I please borrow your underwear?'' Gray asked only to get hit in the face with a bat that god knows where lucy was able to get from.

After this happened lucy began to try and retrieve mira's soul so as to bring her back to life.

It was then that cana started to channel magic energy into her cards so as to try and stop the brawl.

''That's enough guys I suggest you knock it off.'' Cana said while brandishing her cards while a magic circle appeared in front of her.

So enough everyone was firing up their magic so as to take it to the next level.

''Are they really going to use magic inside the guild?'' Lucy questioned to no one while holding happy as a shield.

Just then a huge figure hidden in shadows appeared while saying

''Would you people stop bickering like children!'' the figure commanded more than asked.

Soon all fighting stopped and looked at the person.

''Oh master you were here all the time.'' Mirajane asked seemingly unharmed from before.

''DID YOU SAY MASTER!'' lucy screamed even more frightened than before.

''HAHAHA… look at all your faces guess this makes me the win…'' natsu began to say before the figure stomped on him.

''Looks like we have a new person waiting to join us.'' The figure said

''Yes sir.'' Lucy said to afraid to say anything else.

Just then the figure began to shrink in size until it revealed that it was a _very_ short old man.

''Nice to meet you young lady.'' The old man said to her.

''His tiny is he really the master?'' Lucy asked

''Of course he is allow me to introduce to you the third master of fairy tail master Makarov Dreyar.'' Mirajane told her with a smile on her face.

Just then the master turned around and jumped up to the railing on the second floor and clear his throat so he could speak clearly.

''You've gone and done it again you bunch of clods, just look at all this complains that the council sent me this time…'' Makarov told them while hold a stack of paper in his hand.

Everyone in the guild looked down at this in shame thinking they had angered their master.

''…are you all a bunch of children, all you people do is get the higher ups mad at me.'' The master went on sounding harsher by the second.

''…But all I have to say is…'' the said and instantly the papers in his hand were lit a flames and he proceeded to throw them down to the first floor were natsu jumped up and grabbed them with his mouth.

''… To hell with the magic council and they're rules…Now listen up my children… Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right, magic isn't just something you can play with, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside you and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect balance… it only works when one has a strong mind and the ability to focus it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul… if all we do is worry about following rules than our magic can never progress, don't let the council scare you follow you heart and the path you believe in… BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT MAKES THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD NUMBER ONE!'' As soon as the master finished his speech everyone started to cheer and put up their right pointer and thumb fingers in the air in the fairy tails symbol of acknowledgment.

''YEA!'' the entire guild screamed along with the children who had just come out from behind the bar.

(Later at the bar)_** (Hey guys some stuff I will copy off the anime and some will be my creations… also some arcs are just boring so I will skip some like the whole Mt. Hakabe thing and going to the end of the everlue quest.)**_

''Well lucy where do you want your stamp?'' Mirajane asked her behind the bar while going through the drawers looking for the guild stamp.

''Oh, I can choose its location?'' Lucy questioned. She thought that the master just gave them the mark where ever it landed.

''Of course you can, here in fairy tail we give our members the opportunity to choose.'' Mirajane answered finally locating the stamp and putting it in front of herself to stamp lucy.

''So have you decided yet lucy?'' Mira asked her again

''Yea I want it on the back of my right hand.'' Lucy told her putting the aforementioned hand in front of mira to have it marked.

''Ok.'' As mira was about to stamp her she felt a tug on the hem of her dress.

She looked down to see a pair of beautiful aqua colored eyes looking at her with wonder.

''Mama, Can I put the stamp on her?'' the little girl asked her with hope in her eyes.

''Hmm… sure why not.'' Mirajane said while picking the little three year old and hold her in her arms while handing her the stamp.

''Where do you want you stamp lady?'' the little girl asked while holding the stamp in both her hand and looking at lucy with curiosity.

''Oh… umm I would like it here please.'' Lucy said while holding her right hand out to make it easier for the little girl to stamp.

And as soon as she did the little girl put the stamp over her hand and let it drop and there was a little light and when the light died down the little girl removed the stamp to show a pink fairy tail mark.

''Yah I did, look mama I did it.'' The little girl said while smiling brightly admiring her work.

''You sure did mary, now run along and play with your brother and sisters, mama need to get back to work ok sweetie.'' Mira told her while putting her down and smiling at her.

''Ok, bye mama… bye new lady.'' Mary said while running along and headed straight to the other four children sitting on a table drawing with a big round mage known as Reedus Jonah.

''Wow I didn't know that fairy tail let little kid as young as them join?'' Lucy said

''Well technically they aren't part of fairy tail yet… after all me and the other don't think our children are ready to be mages so soon.'' Mira said with a smile

''WHAT! All five of them are yours… but you look great like you never had one child let alone five.'' Lucy said with wide eyes and trying to think who the father of the children was.

'_giggle' _''Oh my, no I didn't give birth to all five the little one that was just here, she was all mine the others are the children of my… what's a nice way to say this.'' Mira told her while trailing off in the end and looking to the right as if she was thinking really hard on this.

''Well how about harem sisters…'' a voice said from the second floor making everyone look up to see two very beautiful woman on top.

One had short black hair and pink pupil less eyes. She was wearing a red dress that reached mid thighs. And luckily was wearing black spandex short shorts. With knee length combat boots.

The other girl had waist length crimson hair and a pair of brown eyes. She was wearing black spandex shorts that reached just above her knees and a long sleeve cream color shirt that was more dress than shirt on her. She was wearing a purple rope like thing as a make shift belt. She had some regular combat sandals that reached mid calves.

''TAYUYA…KUROTSUCHI!'' ''MAMA!'' the whole guild screamed while looking at the two.

''Umm, am I missing something mira… who are those two?'' Lucy asked her not knowing why all of fairy tail went crazy by just the appearance of these two women.

''Oh right you have never met them before… well these two are some of fairy tail strongest members and also…'' mira was saying but couldn't finish as Tayuya appeared next to her smiling.

''I'm one of her harem sisters.'' Tayuya said smiling like saying she was a part of a harem was an everyday thing.

''WHA… wait you mean all three of you share the same well… um you know… man?'' Lucy said though the last part sounded more like a whisper than anything else.

''No not just us three blondie there's four of us… and the forth is currently on a job with our husband.'' Kurotsuchi said carrying a little girl with dirty blonde hair and holding the hand of an orange haired boy.

And right beside her was a sun-kissed colored hair and a scarlet colored hair young boy and girl.

''Oh… um well h…how do you all you know… get along knowing that you all have to share him with each other?'' lucy questioned

''Well we were the ones to decide to share him after all.'' Mirajane said with a smile while picking up her daughter Mary and Tayuya picking up minato and holding on to kushina's hand.

''Oh well I guess that make some sort of crazy sense.'' Lucy said with a sweat drop

_(A few minutes later)_

After everyone had calmed down from the sudden appearance of Tayuya and Kurotsuchi everyone went about their business. Mostly drinking and taking jobs, we currently find Tayuya, Kurotsuchi and lucy at the bar. They had spent most of the time talking and getting to know one another.

Lucy had noticed that natsu had somewhere between the time of her getting her guild stamp and meeting both of this girl had disappeared. She later saw him enter with a white haired girl, he was carrying a small girl while the white haired girl carried a little boy.

She saw how natsu helped her over to a table where the stripper known as gray and the alcoholic woman known as cana were sitting. Natsu gave the little girl to cana and went over to the request board.

Lucy decided to show him her new guild stamp and ask who the girl was so she got up and out of her sit and headed toward him.

''Hey natsu look I got the fairy tail stamp; now I'm an official member.'' Lucy happily said.

''Hmm… oh that great loony.'' Natsu replied not even paying attention.

''THE NAME'S LUCY!'' Lucy screamed at him. When she saw he didn't even hear her she stormed back to her sit next to Tayuya.

After a few more minutes Lucy saw a little boy that looked no older than six walk in and go to the master.

''Excuse me sir is my father not back yet?'' the little boy asked the master

''Romeo your starting to annoy me with this… you're a wizard son so act like it.'' The master responded rather harshly.

''But my father said he would be back in three day… and it's been over a week now… please can one of you go and look for him.'' Romeo asked him

''If I recalled Macao took the job in Mt. Hakabe.'' The master said more to himself than to anyone.

''Yea and that's not too far from here so please can someone go and look.'' Romeo pleaded

''Look kid your old man's a wizard so why don't you go home and have some milk and cookies and wait for him.'' The master said to him

''Y…Y…YOU JERK!'' Romeo yelled while punching the master in the face and running toward the exit.

''I HATE YOU ALL!'' Romeo screamed while running away.

_**(Everything after this is the same as in the anime… sorry I just always hate these episodes… so this will be the ending after the whole everlue stuff you, know when they face off those wizards who tried to eat happy.)**_

_**(Time Skip)**_

It had been a couple of days since lucy joined fairy tail and not only did she save a guild member but also helped a son get ahold of a book which his father wrote for only his son.

Not though lucy and natsu were on their way back to the guild and where going through a forest as happy said that this was a short cut.

When they finally made it out they heard a suspicious sound and natsu jumped straight at it intending to fight it.

''Do you always have to fight… she asked worriedly.'' A clock like man asked with lucy inside it. This was one of Lucy's celestial spirits Horologium the clock constellation.

''She say to the cat.'' Happy joked

After about thirty minutes of fighting the enemy who turned out to be gray the group made a little camp so as to rest for a few minutes.

''So what were you doing out here gray?'' lucy asked wondering what exactly he was doing.

''Well I had just finished a job and was heading back to the guild through this short cut when I had to use the bathroom and then you guys came and attacked me.''

''Oh and if I was you I'd hurry back to the guild natsu.'' Gray told them while saying the last part to all of them rather seriously.

''Why… I don't take orders from you ice pick.'' Natsu said a little angry that gray was giving him orders.

''Well how about because erza and naruto a due back at the guild any day now.'' Gray said to him and now natsu looked scared.

''WHA… why didn't you say that from the beginning… oh crap we gotta hurry.'' Natsu said now really scared and started to gather his stuff so as to start heading back to the guild as soon as possible.

''Huh, Wait you guys who are this erza and naruto you guys are talking about…. I mean I've heard about them but I haven't even seen a picture of either one of them.'' Lucy asked them trying to find out who this two people were to make natsu so scared.

''Erza is the strongest woman in fairy tail, while naruto is arguably the strongest wizard in all of fiore.'' Natsu said

''WHAT… this naruto guy is he really that strong I mean to be considered the strongest in all the kingdom is really hard to believe.'' Lucy said thinking they were just puling her leg.

''No, and as much I hate to agree with flame breath here is actually right this once.'' Gray said

''Yea, I mean they say that he knows so many different magic types that even _he_ can't remember how many anymore.'' Happy said

''Really wow and how about this erza what is she like?'' Lucy asked them and instantly both paled and started to sweat.

''S…she's a monster and really scary and crazy strong.'' Happy said

''Yea erza can destroy about two mountains.'' Natsu said

''What no way she can destroy more like three mountains.'' Gray countered with a heated glare directed at natsu.

''Um… guy even if she can only destroy one mountain it's still scary.'' Lucy said crying a little imagining a huge monster destroying a town.

''Well whatever we need to really be heading back now guys before they make it before us to prepare.'' Gray said but as soon as those words left his mouth an explosion occurred where they once stood.

When the smoked cleared it showed five men around a tied and bound happy who was over a fire like a hog ready to be cooked and eaten.

''HAPPY!'' the three screamed out in shock and worry

''Hehehe… look you guys his shaking in fear.'' One of them said while looking at happy in the eyes

''No I'm not shaking because I'm scared… I'm shaking because I need to use the bathroom really bad.'' Happy told them making the five of them look at him weirdly.

''So please let me go because if you don't than I will pee myself and it will make me taste funny.'' Happy added hoping that would do it

''No way so why don't you try to relax because you'll soon be in our belly.'' The little green looking elf said

''Fry him.'' The elf like thing said to the big chicken in overalls

''MEAT.'' The chicken screeched and the staff he was holding burst into flames ready to fry Happy

''HELP ME I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN BY A CHICKEN!'' Happy yelled

As soon as happy screamed that gray and natsu showed up and started to fight the mages while lucy untied happy.

''HELP ME LUCY'S TRYING TO EAT ME!'' Happy screamed

''SHUT IT YOU STUPID CAT!'' Lucy yelled at him annoyed that he would say that.

While lucy was doing this she saw that both gray and natsu were finished with their fight and had tied the people to a tree. As she walked toward them she saw the elf thing trying to speak.

''Lul…lulla…lullaby.'' The elf thing said but before they could ask him what it meant a black magic circle appeared under them and they soon vanished into the shadows.

''What the hell was that!'' Natsu screamed

''I don't know but I don't like this.'' Gray added having a look of concern

''Lullaby, as in the songs mothers sing to their children so they can sleep.'' Lucy asked

''Lisanna sings to anna and rose every night maybe she knows what this lullaby is.'' Natsu said

''Look it doesn't matter let's just head back to the guild and tell the old man ok.'' Gray told them and all he got was nods of understanding.

_(Somewhere in another town)_

Making their way down a road where two people one was tall and muscular about 6' 2'' with neck length blonde sun-kissed hair. He was not wearing a shirt which got the attention of all the women around. All he had on was a white anbu style pants and black boots with an orange sash like belt.

The other was a beautiful woman with scarlet hair that reached her well rounded behind. She had armor chest plates and a navy blue skirt with black knee length boots.

She was probably around 5'10'' barely reaching the man's chest. The man was currently carrying a giant horn in one arm like it was nothing.

''So do you think the guild really did those entire thing we've been hearing about or just _him_?'' the man questioned the woman.

''I have no doubt that it was _both _of them that did everything.'' The woman replied with a scowl at being reminded about the news of their guilds mischiefs.

''Hehehe… looks like your gonna have to beat the rules into them…again.'' The man chuckled

''This isn't a laughing matter naruto… natsu and gray are giving fairy tail a bad name.'' the girl told him with a glare

''Relax erza it's not like they hurt anyone… beside natsu at least act more mature ever seen anna and rose were born.'' The now recognized naruto spoke.

''Whatever… but they will still face my wrath as soon as we get back.'' Erza said

''Whatever makes you happy babe.'' Naruto said with a smile when he noticed erza's blush.

''Anyways let's hurry up and make it back to fairy tail… I can't wait to hug minato and kushina again.'' Erza said with a motherly smile

''Right, let's go.'' Naruto said

And with that the two resume their walking not knowing what awaited for them when they stopped to rest for the night.

Things were about to start getting interesting for fairy tail.

_**AN: And done… so what do you guys think. I know I said I wouldn't be back for a month but apparently all my hard work writing four chapters for you guy were deleted. Yea deleted not by me but by the stupid person who fixed my computer all he said was he thought they were trash? So here I am re-writing everything he even fucking deleted two of my new stories. So here I am re-doing everything I just hope this one came out good since I had to start from scratch.**_

_**Well enough rants for now just please review it and tell me what you guys think.**_

_**Expect another tomorrow since I don't have a girlfriend (T_T) I will be home all day.**_

_**And to those that do Happy Valentine 's Day you lucky bastards.  
**_

_**Anyways Review, Follow and you know the rest**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Dragon Slayer King**_

_**AN: Hey everyone welcome back to another chapter of TDSK.**_

_**Now I am getting a lot of complains about naruto using his full name and how my story is to cliché. Well all I have to say is too bad bitches my story my rules… you don't like it than why the hell are you even here.**_

_**This was my first story ever and I wanted it to be familiar yet different and I think I succeeded in doing just that what do you guys think… did I do just that or is it really to cliché.**_

_**Well anyways enough with my rant on to the story which is why you my peeps are here in the first place…**_

_**And to those entire unfortunate bastard out there without a girlfriend like me (T_T)… let's try to make this day count.**_

_**Now than here's chapter 12**_

_**Disclaimer: Bitch please…**_

_(Town where erza and naruto are staying) __**(Don't know the name of the town erza heard the whole erigor thing)**_

The pair were making their way down a road inside a little town looking for a place to rest for a while and get something to eat.

''Hey erza why don't we stop there and get something to eat and rest before we resume our travel back to the guild?'' Naruto told her to which erza only nodded

As they made their way to the small pub that naruto located he placed the giant horn at the entrance to it. He not at all worried that someone would take it since only erza and he could carry it because of its sheer size and weight.

As they sat down at the front of the bar they started to talk about random subjects.

''So naruto do you think kushi would like the gift I got for her and the others?'' erza asked

''Sure I mean they like anything you bring them especially kushi I mean that girl will more than anything grow up to be the new Titania, eh erza'' naruto told her with a smile.

''Well there is no way I will let any of the children be weak, I and the others will train them when we think they're ready.'' Erza responded with a small smile on her face remembering than kushina acted a lot like her. Down to begin the strict one of the children and always making sure they behaved when naruto or any of the girls weren't there.

And as they continued to chat and eat the food that had just arrived the suddenly stopped when they heard one of the other mages in the pub talk.

_**(The whole conversation is the same so I will skip it to after the whole thing)**_

After naruto and erza heard what those guys were talking about they finished their food quickly and left.

''I don't like how that sounded naruto.'' Erza said with a serious face.

''Me neither erza but there is nothing we can do without the master's consent right now.'' Naruto said while looking outside of the window of the hotel room they got for the night.

''Your right so let's rest for tonight and continue onward tomorrow, the sooner we get to fairy tail the better.'' Erza said only in a sports bra and shorts.

''Right, well how about you come to bed then.'' Erza said with a smirk.

''Hmm… sure why not.'' Naruto said with a small nose bleed

_(The next morning)_

After they're activities that night the two of them woke up and got ready quickly wanting to get to fairy tail as possible.

_(In fairy tail)_

Back In fairy tail everyone was going about their day mostly drinking and doing jobs.

''Man it's so boring and there's nothing to do.'' Lucy whined to no one in particular.

''Yea maybe we should take another job soon.'' Natsu said sitting next to Lisanna while a little pink haired one year old girl played with his hair.

''Yea we're almost out of food money natsu.'' Happy said with a fish in his mouth while another little white haired one year old girl copied him. Not with a fish though with her milk bottle.

''What do you mean we're almost out of food money happy, natsu has been saving a lot of his job earning since he was young, we have more than enough money take a break you two.'' Lisanna said to them while getting up and headed toward the bar to help out her older sister.

''Well if we would have taken that two million jewel reward we would be sitting nicely… oh and I can't forget rent is due next week _'sigh' _guess I should go look for a job too.'' Lucy said having come to find out that Lisanna and natsu were married and had two little girls which still surprised her no less.

''Wow, I didn't know mage job were so random… hmm break the curse on a cane, find a magic bracelet, read someone's love horoscope.'' Lucy said while looking at all the jobs on the request board.

''Well if you find one you like bring it to me, since the master is away on a meeting I'm looking after stuff for him.'' Mira said while standing there

''Yea she has been doing this sort of stuff for a while… sometimes I think we should be calling her master instead of the old geezer.'' Tayuya said from the bar while combing little kushina's hair.

''Tayuya be why do you insist on calling old man Makarov old geezer, I mean come on be a little more respectful at least.'' Kurotsuchi said while sitting next to Karin, minato, and tobi and making sure the three of them ate there lunch or more importantly their vegetables.

''Well what kind of meeting is it.'' Lucy asked mira while smiling at the little children and how cute they looked next to their mothers or second, third, or fourth mother. It was hard to tell when the girls are in harem with the father.

''Well it's a meeting for guild master, every once in a while the guild masters get together to talk about the state of thing.'' Mira told her and went on to explain the state of things from the council to the guild and dark guilds.

''Oh, I never knew things where so complicated.'' Lucy told her

''Yea, well how about you hurry up and pick us a new job lucy.'' Natsu said with his hand behind his head.

''Yea, and make sure it's one with a big reward.'' Happy said

''What no way, what make you think I'll let you two come along.'' Lucy said with a glare directed at them.

''Well we are a team so that's why.'' Natsu said with a smile

''What, no we aren't as far as I'm concerned our team is disbanded… beside last time you didn't actually want me you were just using me because I was a blond.'' Lucy said remember the whole everlue job.

''What no that wasn't the only reason we picked you… we picked you because you are so nice.'' Natsu said with a smile which made lucy glare at him a little more.

''Hey lucy I wouldn't hang around him if I was you I'm sure you'll get picked to be on a better team by someone else very soon.'' Gray said from his sitting spot in front of cana who was hold onto a barrel of alcohol.

''Gray your clothes.'' Cana asked more like told him making gray freak out about only being in his boxer.

''What did you say jerk?'' natsu asked gray making him glare at him and soon both were clashing foreheads.

''Did you just call me a jerk match stick.'' Gray told him with an icy glare (=D)

''And what if I did you stupid ice cube'' natsu returned with a fiery glare

Soon both were throwing around lame insults at each other.

''I don't think I can take much more of their lame insults.'' Lucy said

''Well that natsu and gray for you…hehehe I think it's cute.'' Mira said while giggling.

''How about you join my team then lucy… the team of love.'' Said an orange haired man with a green jacket and glasses. This guy's name was Loki.

''I have to keep my shades on every time I look at you or I will blinded by your beauty.'' Loki said while fixing his glasses.

''Do girl really fall for this?'' Lucy asked more disgusted than anything

But as soon as she said that loki saw the key on lucy's waist and started to freak out.

''You're not a celestial wizard are you by any chance?'' loki asked while starting to back away

''Yea she has cows, crabs and other stuff.'' Happy added in while munching on another fish.

''AHH! WHY MUST FATE BE SO CRUEL…? I'M SORRY MY DEAR BUT WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER ANYMORE.'' Loki screamed while running away and crying.

''What got into him all of a sudden?'' Lucy asked mira a little freaked out about the whole thing.

''Well rumor has it that loki dated a celestial wizard once and broke up and well… they say it didn't end very well.'' Mira told with a smile than out of nowhere natsu went flying into lucy making both hit the ground.

''That looked painful.'' Mira said while smiling

Just when natsu got back up to charge at gray the doors to the guild hall burst open and there standing at the entrance was loki who looked really scared and then shouted.

''WE GOT BAD NEWS…'' Loki screamed getting everyone's attention

''…ERZA AND NARUTO ARE BACK!'' Loki finished and out of nowhere everyone started to panic.

''Wow just the mere mention of those two's name and everyone starts to panic.'' Lucy said from her place in front of the bar

''Well erza is the strongest woman in all of fairy tail… and naruto is considered the next master of fairy tail as well as arguably the strongest mage in all of fiore.'' Mira told her while smiling even more brightly if that was even possible.

''Tch… more like a freakin monster when it comes to power.'' Tayuya said though it sounded harsh they could see a big smile on her face.

''Well whatever the reason for his inhuman power we're lucky his on our side.'' Kurotsuchi said with a smile.

Soon the whole guild started to hear the sounds of footstep and everyone started to shake in fear.

''Those sound like their footsteps.'' One mage said while sweating a little

''I bet they heard about what happened in Mt. Hakabe.'' Cana said to Macao

''Really oh man I'm a goner.'' Macao said

Soon two shadows appeared at the entrance to the guild and everyone held they're breaths.

''We're back everyone.'' Naruto said with a smile on his face still carrying the horn.

''PAPA!'' ''MAMA!'' the guild heard five voice and saw five little children running towards them.

''Huh? ... oof oh hey there you five what's up?'' naruto asked the five of them while putting the horn down.

''Umm naruto, erza what is that you have there.'' One mage asked them both

''It's the horn of the monster we defeated the villagers were so grateful they decorated with jewel and gold and gave it to us as a reward for saving them… why do you have a problem with it.'' Erza asked them while glaring at them.

''No not at all.'' Both answered scared

''Welcome back you two.'' Mira said with a smile at seeing the children telling their father about what they had done while in their absent.

''Is the master here mira?'' erza asked her

''No the master is at a meeting right now.'' Mira told them

''I see well are natsu and gray here?'' erza asked again

''Oh hey there erza we're just here hanging out like good buddies do.'' Gray told her

''Aye'' natsu responded

''What's wrong with natsu his acting like happy?'' Lucy asked a little freaked out though that feeling was nothing with what she was feeling while looking at naruto.

'_Why do I feel like I've seen him somewhere… I feel like…like I should be happy he's back but why.' _Lucy thought while looking at naruto

''Well natsu challenged erza and naruto to a fight a few years ago and erza beat him up pretty bad.'' Mira said

''And when natsu fought naruto he never even got to move hahaha I thought it was really funny.'' Tayuya said remembering that match

''Yea and after that erza found gray stripping in front of the kids and beat him up to before he in her words 'corrupted them' or that's what she said anyway.'' Kurotsuchi said while looking at the kids dragging naruto towards the bar.

''And after that loki begin an idiot tried to hit on erza with naruto right in front of him and ended up getting his ass kicked ten ways till next week.'' Cana said while hitting the barrel again.

''Well that was stupid of him to try and hit on a married woman with her husband right there… sigh I just feel sorry for him after all from what I hear naruto is really powerful so to lose to naruto seem like overkill no.'' lucy said while imagining the whole five second fight between loki and naruto.

''Did we say anything about it begin naruto who beat him senseless.'' Tayuya said

''Uh oh well who beat him then if it wasn't naruto.'' Lucy asked them

''Erza of course.'' Mira, Tayuya, and Kurotsuchi said at the same time.

After that lucy saw that erza started to rip into everyone about they're bad behavior.

That when she got back to gray and natsu.

''Natsu, gray I need to ask you two for a favor.'' Erza said shocking everyone including Tayuya, Kurotsuchi and even mira.

''I need your help with a job… I would have liked to talk with master but seeing as his not here I will have to take matters into my own hand… so do you accept.'' Erza said making the guild gasp at her asking for help

''Erza, natsu, gray and naruto on the same team… oh my god if Kurotsuchi and Tayuya join they will be the strongest team in all of fiore.'' Mira said while gasping

Naruto just watched from the side lines while looking at all the pictures his children drew for him.

''Well now that this is over how about we all go home eh… natsu, gray meet us at the train station tomorrow at eight ok.'' Naruto announced while picking up his children's stuff and heading home with them along with his four wives.

''Well it seem that fairy tail just got a whole lot more interesting.'' Cana said while looking at them leave

Soon everyone started to talk about the new team that apparently just formed.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day indeed not just because of the new team but because of what that team would accomplish.

_**AN: Well here's chapter 12 alright. I hope you guys had a very great valentine's day.**_

_**And to those that got to stay home and do nothing like me there's always next year…. I guess.**_

_**Anyways Review, follow and you know the rest.**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Dragon Slayer King**_

_**AN: Hey everyone I'm back and now because people have asked me to update this one TDSK will be updated. Anyways thanks for your patience I have been very busy with the moving so yea…**_

_**Anyways now that I'm mostly done with fixing my new place I can finally get back to writing. So let's get back to writing and to the next chapter of TDSK.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

_(Next Morning)_

The next morning saw to naruto and the girls waking up rather earlier than usual for one reason only. Their children had ran inside their room and jumped on their bed to wake them up. Soon they were all awake and Mira along with Kurotsuchi started to make breakfast. Naruto was now seen sitting on the table reading the newspaper with a copy Sorcerer Magazine on the table.

His children were sitting on the table drawing while munching on some chocolate pancakes that mira had made.

''Hey… daddy is it true your leaving again?'' Karin asked while looking up at him from her paper.

''Hmm… yes I guess I am but it will only be for a few days at most so don't worry about ok.'' Naruto said with a smile while Mira and Kurotsuchi gave Erza, Tayuya and Naruto their food.

''Aww! But you just came back… can't you stay for a while longer papa?'' Minato said with a frown on his face.

''I know, I know but this is really important I swear and Erza will come with me as well so don't worry… we'll be back before you know it.'' Naruto said while ruffling minato's hair.

''Now come on let's eat this delicious food Mira and Kurotsuchi made for us ok.'' Erza said with a smile at seeing her family.

She saw as naruto talked and fed his children while also making sure to be a good role model and eat everything on his plate. Whether he liked it or not since they found out that all their children where daddy's kids. They always did everything he did so he started to act a lot more mature so as to make sure they did the right thing.

The girls were all smiling at the scene before them they still couldn't believe what a great father naruto was. Sure they almost killed him during their pregnancy and during their labor but the way he smiled at their kids was amazing. They could literally feel the love coming of him whenever he smile at his children or when he interacted with them.

''Well let's hurry up and finish our breakfast so we can head out toward the train station naruto.'' Erza said still with a smile on her face

''Right… ok then let's hurry up than.'' Naruto said with a foxy smirk.

Soon the table was filled with laughter and stories while naruto smiled at erza and the other girls. But erza's smile looked shaky whenever she smiled at naruto something that the other noticed and only raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior.

* * *

_(1 Hour Later)_

An hour later erza and naruto were heading towards the station with naruto pulling erza's impressive cart of suit cases.

''Man erza we need to find a better way to carry your stuff… because pulling a cart full of suit cases around everywhere we go is so exhausting.'' Naruto said to her while changing arms so as to not let one arm fall asleep.

''Well if anyone can find a better way it'd be you dear.'' Erza said while smiling at him and holding his hand. It was rare for Titania to show this much affection even to him because of her strict reputation.

''Naruto I-I have something to tell you…'' erza had begun but stopped when they heard the voices of natsu and gray fighting again.

They looked forward and saw the two of them budding heads with the blond haired girl that joined the guild recently. Erza than saw that naruto had stopped moving and had a weird face on.

''Naruto are you ok?'' erza asked him concerned something might have happened.

''Yea I'm fine but that girl why do I feel like I know her for some reason.'' Naruto said making erza look at him weird again.

''Who know but we should go and stop those two from destroying the train station.'' Erza said making naruto nod and smile at her.

After that they went to the three people and one cat and as soon as the two boys saw Naruto and Erza they stopped fighting and began to hug each other like old friend.

''Hey Erza, Naruto how was your morning today?'' Lucy asked them trying to get on their good side.

''Fine, little kushi and minato decided to make us all picture for this trip.'' Erza said while giving lucy a piece of folded paper.

Lucy opened the paper and saw a picture of her in front of the fairy tail guild hall with the whole Uzumaki family and extended family of fairy tail. Lucy smiled at the picture and folded it back up and put it in her little pouch.

''Thank you, and please tell kushi and minato thanks as well.'' Lucy said making both naruto and erza smile.

''Hey you know I just remembered something… where in the world is kagura?'' naruto asked natsu and gray.

''Huh oh umm lisanna said that she took a S-class mission not too long ago and that she was due back in maybe three maybe four days tops.'' Gray said making naruto nod his head.

''Umm who's kagura if I may ask?'' lucy asked them

''She is a member of fairy tail who was just recently made a S-class mage about two months ago... she is also naruto's adopted little sister.'' Erza said to her making lucy nod.

''Well enough standing around here like idiots let's get moving.'' Naruto said

''Wait naruto, erza I'll go with you on one condition…'' natsu began making gray look at him as he had grown a second head.

''What are you mad shut up before they hurt you again.'' Gray told him but natsu ignored him and look at naruto and erza in the eyes.

''I'll go with you if you two agree to fight me when we get back to fairy tail.'' Natsu told them making gray and lucy freak out.

''Do you have some sort of death wish or something?'' gray asked him

''I'm a lot stronger than I was before so this time it'll be different.'' Natsu said confidently to the two of them.

''Yes I can tell you've improved but to whether or not you can beat me… well that we will have to wait and see… I accept you challenge natsu.'' Erza said with a small smile.

''Well if erza accepts than so will I… it should be fun that's for sure at least.'' Naruto said and with that the five of them boarded the ship followed by happy.

* * *

_(In the train ride)_

When the train started to move natsu had instantly fallen over from motion sickness. Luckily naruto knew a spell to fix his motion sickness for a short period of time. While they were on the train lucy saw that naruto and erza were sitting on one side and that erza had her head on naruto's shoulder. While gray was sitting with her and natsu was on the floor trying not to puke.

''Wow, those two really seem happy and so in love with each other.'' Lucy whispered to gray who just looked at her and nodded.

''Yes, from what kagura told me naruto has known Erza, Kurotsuchi, Tayuya and Mirajane for a very long time… so it's no surprise that they love so much though it's a bit weird to see her like this after always seeing her so strict and scary.'' Gray said while looking at them only for a brief moment than returned to look out the window.

After another few minutes gray looked at Erza and Naruto and decided to ask them about the so called mission.

''So Erza, Naruto what is it we're after here?'' Gray asked while looking at them making them both look at him and erza decided to answer him.

''Well while on our trip back we overheard something that caught our interest.'' Erza said making lucy and gray look at her.

* * *

_**(The conversation is the same as in the anime except natsu is awake but with his head outside the window and throwing up so he completely didn't hear anything)**_

* * *

''I see well… maybe I shouldn't have come.'' Lucy said sweating at the thought of fighting a whole guild of dark mages.

Naruto just looked at lucy with a strange look on his face and had one thought go through his head.

''_Why is she scared… and why do I feel the need to comfort her.'' _Naruto thought while looking at lucy.

''Oh Lucy's all slimy.'' Happy said making naruto look at lucy

''Its sweat you stupid cat!'' Lucy screamed at happy

Naruto only grinned at this while erza once more put her head on naruto's shoulder and gray well he continued to look outside with natsu now hanging outside the window. The only thing keeping natsu from falling out was naruto having tied his foot to the bottom of the seats to keep him in.

''Oh… um I don't mean to be bold or rude but can you tell me or show what type of magic you use… I mean I know natsu uses _**fire dragon slayer magic **_but what do you guys use.'' Lucy said while a man selling food came by and lucy was somehow able to _negotiate _with him and get over 20 sliced in half sandwiches for almost 70% off the original price.

Erza was currently munching on a strawberry cheesecake and naruto was stealing bites from her.

''Sure well for starters erza here uses a type of reequip magic called the knight, while gray here uses a maker type magic… go on gray show her.'' Naruto said and lucy looked at gray waiting for his demonstration.

''Well alright than here goes.'' Gray said while putting his hands out with his left hand open and his right hand in a fist on top of his left.

Soon a light blue magic seal appeared and when gray removed his right hand a solid ice style fairy tail symbol was seen and then he sent it towards lucy who had a awed face.

''That's amazingly beautiful gray… and what type of magic do you use naruto?'' lucy said while giving happy the ice sculpture.

''Huh… oh me well hmm… I use a lot of different types actually I use maker magic, rune magic, script magic, celestial spirit magic, elemental magic, reequip magic, some lost magic's, and dragon slayer magic plus others.'' Naruto said while counting them off in his hand.

Lucy had a shocked face never hearing of anyone ever knowing that many magic types.

''Why do you know so many?'' Lucy questioned him.

''Huh… well I like to be well rounded so to speak you never know when you might need another type of magic.'' Naruto said while sneaking a bite from erza's cake.

''Oh I see… wait did you say you know celestial spirit magic?'' lucy asked not knowing if she heard right.

''Yes I recently got a hold off one of the twelve zodiac keys…see'' naruto said showing her his golden key around his neck.

''Wow that Aries the Ram how did you get it?'' lucy asked while looking at the key in front of her.

''Well a dark mage was in possession of her key before me and when I saw how she treated her I got mad and beat her till she handed me the key.'' Naruto said making lucy nod her head since she to hated when a celestial wizard mistreated her spirits.

After some time past naruto pulled a very dizzy natsu inside and laid him on the other booth across theirs.

* * *

_(15 minutes later)_

After getting off the train they were about to head over to try and find a hotel to rest before going on to the eisenwald guild to stop them. That's when lucy noticed something.

''Hey have you guys seen natsu any… where?'' lucy began before all four of them well five with happy turn and saw natsu sticking his head out the now moving train.

The five of them stood there standing looking in natsu's direction with sweat drops going down the back of their heads.

''We forgot natsu on the train.'' Naruto deadpanned while everyone else just nodded their heads.

''Shouldn't we go after him?'' lucy began and when she turned around she saw erza giving their luggage to a train station staff and telling him to take it to their hotel room.

* * *

_(10 minutes later)_

After leaving their stuff at the hotel they went to find a magic mobile to try and catch up to natsu faster. Now we find naruto in the front powering the vehicle with his magic and they were going so fast that everyone inside the car was glued to their sits.

''S-slow do-down n-naruto…'' Gray tried but the sheer speed was making it hard to speak.

''SORRY NOT GONNA HAPPEN… NOT UNTIL WER GET NATSU BACK!'' naruto shouted from his position.

After a few more minutes of driving naruto started to slow down because they had started to get close to the train.

''ALRIGHT GRAY GET READY TO JUMP!'' Naruto shouted making gray get wide eyes and then nod his head.

Just when gray was about to get on the roof to hop on the train an explosion in the train and soon enough natsu came out flying hitting gray dead center on the head with his head.

Naruto instantly stopped the car when he noticed that gray and natsu were sent flying out of the car. When naruto backed the car up everyone came out and looked at the two of them.

''Are they dead erza?'' Happy asked her since erza was currently slapping them in the face so as to wake them.

After five minutes of this the boy finally got up and rubbed their foreheads.

''That hurt you idiot… what the hell is your head made of?'' gray asked him while rubbing his head.

''I was gonna say the same thing you stupid ice cube.'' Natsu said but before they could start arguing a huge beam of light almost laser like hit both of them dead center.

Lucy was surprise and look to see who did it and was surprised to see it was erza who did it and just kept looking at her.

''_What the hell was that… and why is erza's mouth smoking like that… she couldn't be a… no there's no way she could…be… right'' _these were the thought going through lucy's head at the moment that she completely ignored the entire conversation between them until she heard the word lullaby again.

That's when she finally remembered what lullaby really was and she grew pale.

''Guys lullaby… it's death magic.'' Lucy said making them all freeze and look at her.

''Lucy are you sure about this?'' naruto asked her to which lucy only nodded which prompted naruto to get on the four wheeler and back it up for them to get on.

''Well if lucy is right then we don't have a second to lose… get on I'm gonna put this bad boy through the grinder to get us to oshibana I have a feeling about that place.'' Naruto said and once everyone was on board naruto floored it to try and get there as soon as possible.

This would be lucy's first time seeing either naruto or erza fight and she couldn't wait. But why was she so sure that she had somehow met naruto before. Well you'll have to wait and see till next time.

* * *

_**AN: Well hey there everyone I'm back and ready to roll. I just have to say thank you for your patience at my long absence.**_

_**Do not fret I will be updating my other stories soon… also I would like to say here and now that I need a beta so if anyone's interested contact me via PM.**_

_**Also they might have to explain to me the whole way this beta reader stuff works since this is my first time asking for one. So if anyone interested hit me up.**_

_**So Review, Follow and you know the rest…**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Dragon Slayer King**_

_**AN: Hey there my peeps how's your weekend going I hope you'll are having fun. Well then if so than I hope I add more fun to your weekend with this.**_

_**Chapter 14 of my first story yay… well any ways thank you all for the love and support you guys are giving me and my stories… this is exactly why I continue to write.**_

_**So without further notice I will begin chapter 14 now enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**_

* * *

_(Kunugi Station)_

The group had stopped briefly at the Kunugi station because there was a commotion and had found out that the Eisenwald guild had hijacked a train. After hearing this they decided to head to Oshibana station as soon as possible since they heard that's where heard the mage had stopped.

It took them nearly 10 minutes to get there since Naruto had nearly flooded the SE plug. When they got there they saw a large group of people around the train station.

''Hey guys you all go to the train station and check it out… I'll go and inform the masters of what's going on ok.'' Naruto told them.

''Naruto are you sure about this we could use you if there's a fight that will most likely accrue.'' Erza told him

''Erza someone has to go and tell master Makarov about this and since I've wasted about 50% of my power of the four wheeler alone I don't think I'll be of much help to you guys who haven't even use any magical power.'' Naruto told her making Erza nod in acceptance.

''Fine but be careful you did promise Kushi that you would come back remember.'' Erza said making Naruto get ready to leave but just than seemed to remember something and got off the car and head towards Erza.

What Naruto did made both Gray and Lucy look away with a blush on their faces since Naruto grabbed Erza and kissed very passionately. After nearly 30 second of kissing they separated and looked at each other.

''Don't worry I remember… but Erza don't use _that_ unless you really need to ok.'' Naruto told her making Erza nod while sporting a small blush.

''Ok I won't use _it_ unless I really need to.'' Erza said making Lucy wonder what _IT_ was.

After that Naruto got back on the four wheeler and looked at them one last time before bolting towards the guild master conference at top speed.

''Well you heard him let's go and stop Eisenwald at all cost.'' Erza said making them all nod.

''Right.'' Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray said at the same time.

They head towards the train station and once they got there they were treated to the site of a man using a bullhorn. Soon though Erza was _asking_ them for information about what was going on inside the station. She didn't get much since she was knocking out the train station staff there when they failed to answer her question after only about a second.

''From what I was able to gather a small army group made their way inside but have yet to return.'' Erza said making the other three look at her.

Well all except for Natsu since he was still suffering from the motion sickness from being in the four wheeler at such great speed.

They made it to the location were the army seemed to get the farthest and what they saw was a slaughter.

''My god they have all been wiped out.'' Lucy said while carrying Natsu on her back.

''Yes, a small contingency of this size would never be able to take out a whole guild by themselves.'' Erza said while making their way past the fallen army.

After getting by them they made it to the train platform and that's when they saw the dark guild Eisenwald.

''Welcome to our web Fairy Tail flies.'' A voice said making them all look towards the top of one of the lamp post and saw a man with white hair without a shirt wearing white baggy pant with what looked like a shredded shirt.

''Erigor… what is the meaning of this?'' Erza asked him making Erigor laugh

''You really don't know… well then let me elaborate for you… what is it that all train station have in common besides the obvious.'' Erigor asked them while floating toward a speaker.

''Oh my god his flying.'' Lucy exclaimed while looking at Erigor in surprise.

''Its wind magic.'' Happy told her.

''The loud speaker… your planning on broadcasting the lullaby song through the speakers… thousands of people will die how can you even think to do something like that.'' Erza said remembering what happened to her old town with all those Zeref worshippers.

''Yes well that's only a small price to pay for us to get revenge against those who wrong and laugh at us while we lost all our rights.'' Erigor said while looking at them.

''But doing something like this will insure that you never get your rights back.'' Lucy said trying to convince him to stop.

''We no longer care about getting our rights back all we care about now is power… well I have wasted enough time with you flies so I'll be leaving… kill them all and show them the power of the dark guild Eisenwald.'' Erigor said while disappearing into the wind.

''Natsu, Gray I need you two to go after Erigor… when the two of you work together nothing can beat you.'' Erza said while keeping her eyes on the enemy.

But all Gray did was look at the down Natsu and back at Erza. But before he could say anything Natsu stood up and pointed at Gray.

''Why do I have to work with this stupid ice cube.'' Natsu asked her and before Gray could retaliate Erza looked at them.

''Just do as I say now.'' Erza said with a angry face scaring the two of them.

''Aye Sir!'' both Natsu and Gray said while putting one arm around each other like they were old friends and ran of like that.

After that two Eisenwald members left after the two of them to try and stop the two of them. Soon only Erza and Lucy were there with Happy of course and they looked at the many different mages in front of them.

''Lucy I hope you're ready to fight because your about to see something that only Fairy Tail know about me since it was my husband who said that me and the other should have more than just our regular magic.'' Erza said making Lucy look at her and this also made Happy widen his eyes.

''Erza you can't mean you're going to use _that_ do you?'' Happy asked making Lucy even more curious.

''No don't worry Happy it's not _that _it's the other thing that all the others have… you know the object Tayuya, Kurotsuchi, Mirajane and me have in common.'' Erza said while smiling at him making him sigh in relief and nod his head with a small cat smile.

''Um what are we talking about?'' Lucy asked wondering what they were saying.

''Oh you'll see Lucy… your about to witness magic that only the Uzumaki family can do.'' Happy said making Lucy wonder what type of magic only Naruto's and Erza's family can do.

Before Lucy could ask what that was she then saw Erza reequip out of her standard armor and into a pair of black semi baggy pants and a tight black long sleeve shirt that was plated thinly so as not to be noticeable. After that she noticed that Erza took a stance that was very familiar to what Natsu would often do and then it clicked inside her head.

''Oh my god is she a…'' before she could say anymore Erza decided to answer for her.

_**White Dragon Roar! **_Erza yelled out while shooting a laser at least ten feet wide straight at the Eisenwald guild.

To the surprise of all present Erza's roar took out nearly half of the guild, Lucy's eyes grew bigger than saucers at that.

''Oh my god she's a dragon slayer like Natsu!'' Lucy screamed

''No not just like Natsu but like the whole entire Uzumaki family and the Dragneel family.'' Happy said while munching on a fish god knows where he got it from.

Just when Lucy was gonna ask more questions they heard Erza use another attack to take out the remainder of the dark guild.

_**WHITE DRAGON CLEANSING RAY! **_Erza said while making a ball of light in front of her with both hand extended.

Soon though the ball expanded and started to fire multiple balls of light at the remainder of the mages that were left behind. The display of power was amazing and beautiful to Lucy who had never seen anything like it.

After Erza had finished she just stood there with a smile and looked at her handy work.

''Erza that was amazing why don't you use your Dragon Slayer abilities more often?'' Lucy asked her making Erza look at her.

''Huh well Naruto said to only use it should there be more enemies than we can handle.'' Erza said with a little smile not a creepy smile but more of happy smile like she was able to break the rules set by a parent.

''So um Mirajane, Tayuya, Kurotsuchi, you and your children are all dragon slayer.'' Lucy said to her.

''Yes and no… I'll explain later ok just know that Natsu and his wife Lisanna are also dragon slayers.'' Erza said making Lucy look surprised.

''Well anyways let's go outside and warn the populous about this just in case Natsu and Gray were held up by those two men.'' Erza making Lucy nod her head.

* * *

_(The balcony overlooking the town/city)__**(Don't know what Oshibana is)**_

They made it to the balcony and Erza _borrowed _one of the train station staff member's bullhorn.

''PLEASE IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE LEAVE AND GET AS FAR AWAY FROM THIS PLACE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.'' Erza said into the bullhorn.

Everyone just stood there for a second before the shit hit the fan… and everyone started to panic.

''Lady why would you cause a panic like that?'' The staff member asked after catching the bullhorn tossed at him by Erza.

''I'd rather that than everyone die… you should also get away from here sir.'' Erza said while turning toward Lucy to tell her the next step.

But just before she could say anything she felt a strong wind current and both her and Lucy turned towards the station and saw a wind barrier.

''What is this… some kind of wind barrier?'' Lucy questioned that is until they heard laughing and turned to see Erigor floating in front of them.

''Erigor what's the meaning of this?'' Erza asked angrily while looking at him.

''hahaha… I always wanted to fight you Titania Erza queen of the Fairies… but unfortunately I don't have the time to be playing with you flies.'' Erigor said before laughing and shooting a blast of wind at them sending them into the wind barrier.

''Later flies…hahaha.'' Erigor said before flying away laughing.'

''Erigor curse you… come back and fight.'' Erza screamed while running towards the barrier to attempt to push through.

But at the last second stopped and backed away from it with an angry look on her face.

''Erza why did you stop?'' Happy questioned her since he had never seen her stop an attack. The only time Happy saw her stop was when Erza was…

Before Happy finished that train of thought his eyes widen and he looked directly at Erza.

''Oh my god! Erza are you…'' Happy couldn't finish since Erza just looked at him with a small smile.

''Yes happy I'm pregnant… I haven't been able to tell Naruto about yet since I just found out a week ago.'' Erza said making Lucy look at her with wide eyes.

''Oh my god! Congratulation Erza and don't worry we'll get out of here and you'll tell Naruto about it ok.'' Lucy said feeling giddy for some reason.

'_Why am I feeling happy… this news shouldn't make me this happy right I mean I really don't know her that much… but oh god I just feel so happy.'' _Lucy thought happily while hopping up and down in her spot.

''Well, we'll have to come up with a plan fast because I just learn what Erigors' true plan is.'' A voice said making them turn around and see Gray carrying Natsu and dragging a person.

''Um hey Gray who's that you got there?'' Lucy asked while looking at said person.

''Oh this well this is the guy who attacked Natsu on the train and also the person who told us that Erigors' plan is to attack the guild master's conference in Clover town… which means his going after master Makarov… and Naruto and his going to play lullaby to kill them all.'' Gray said with a serious face and everyone looked surprised.

Erza on the other hand just looked shocked and then ran towards the barrier but was stopped by both Gray and Natsu who was able to get up and run after her.

''Erza what are you doing we heard you when you said you were pregnant so please stop you could harm the baby!'' Natsu of all people said

''Yes Erza Natsu's right please calm down we'll get out of here and stop Erigor I promise so please stop!'' Gray said and after a moment Erza stopped and both of them saw tears rolling down her face but she said nothing.

Natsu was the one to go up to her and hug her letting her cry in his shoulder while stroking her hair to calm her down.

''Wow I didn't know Natsu was good at this types of things?'' Lucy said to Gray who merely looked at her like she lost her mind until he remembered that she was fairly new to Fairy Tail.

''Actually Natsu had to deal with this kinds of situations when Lisanna was pregnant with Rose and Anna almost all the time… it's one of the reason why I don't look forward to being a father or husband to much emotional drama for my taste.'' Gray said while stripping in front of Lucy.

''Gray your clothes!'' Lucy screamed making Gray freak out and started to put his clothes back one.

After a few minutes Erza calmed down and thanked Natsu, she then looked at the barrier and back at Natsu and came up with an idea.

''Natsu I have an idea that might just work… but I'll need your help to make it happen ok.'' Erza said making Natsu look at her.

''Um sure Erza what's the plan?'' Natsu asked

Soon Lucy, Gray and Happy were right next to them to hear her plan out and see if they could help out.

''I need you to use you dragon roar along with me and shoot it directly at the barrier making a hole for Lucy, Gray and Happy to get out of and then you go out as well and once outside you wait exactly ten seconds and shoot your roar again as will I and hopefully I'll be able to jump through it.'' Erza said making Natsu grin and nod the other got ready and before they could start Natsu tossed the man to Gray.

''What the hell Natsu!'' Gray screamed at him making Natsu look at him.

''Take him with you guys… just because his the enemy doesn't mean we leave him here to die.'' Natsu said making Erza smile at his words.

''Alright Natsu are you ready?'' Erza asked

''I'm all fired up!'' Natsu exclaimed making Erza grin

Soon both got into their roaring stances and both took major breaths of air to make their roars powerful.

_**FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**_

_**WHITE DRAGON ROAR!**_

Both Erza and Natsu yelled out and soon two huge blasts of both fire and a white laser collided with the barrier. To the relief of everyone a hole big enough for them opened up and Gray, Lucy, Happy, and the still unnamed man went through.

Soon Natsu jumped through the hole and the hole closed behind him. Natsu then took five second to rest and got back into his stance and when the time ran out fired his roar again, Erza was able to make it through.

After that they got back up and _borrowed_ a four wheeler nearby but before Erza could plug herself in Gray took it from her and took a sit on the drivers sit.

''Take a break Erza we'll make it there on time I promise.'' Gray said making Erza nod and smile.

''Thank you Gray.'' Erza said

''Hey where's Natsu and Happy?'' Lucy asked them making both look at her than in the direction of Clover town.

''That idiot went after Erigor all by himself.'' Erza said

''Well hopefully Natsu will win.'' Gray said making everyone nod and get on the four wheeler.

Soon everyone got on and Gray punched it to try and catch up with Natsu.

'_Hang on Natsu we're coming… Naruto please live.''_ Those were the last thoughts of Erza before looking directly ahead.

Will they make it in time or will they be too late you'll just have to wait and see next time.

* * *

_**An: Well there you guys have it chapter 14 of **__**'The Dragon Slayer King'**__** what do you guys think.**_

_**Next to be updated will be **__**'The Mages Of The Leaf'**_

_**Till next time my fellow peeps and please don't forget to…**_

_**Review, Follow and you know the rest.**_

_**Beta Reader still needed. PM if there are any question about this chapter.  
**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Dragon Slayer King**_

_**AN: Hey everyone hope you all are having fun this weekend. But anyway I just have to say wow I can't believe that **__**'The True Slayer'**__** is getting more love than my other stories.**_

_**That is one of the reasons why I make that stories chapters extra-long so you guys may enjoy it more. But anyways I really hope to see my others stories get some love.**_

_**But anyways I know you guys are itching to read the next chapter so I will stop rambling and allow you to read the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**_

* * *

_(With Naruto)_

Naruto had just made it to Clover town and drove directly to the building were the master conference was being held. As he walked to the room were the masters were he couldn't shake the feeling of happiness for some reason.

''Um yes how may I help you?'' a voice said snapping Naruto out of his trance.

''Huh oh sorry about that… but yes I'm here to see master Makarov.'' Naruto told the person who had asked him.

''Hmm I well wait here while I go and tell him.'' The person said while leaving Naruto there all by himself.

It took the person no less than five minutes before he came back out and looked at him.

''Master Makarov will be out shortly.'' The person said before going down a different hall.

Naruto didn't have to wait long since it only took about ten minutes for Makarov to come outside.

''Naruto my boy when did you get back?'' Makarov asked him while giving Naruto a grandfatherly smile.

''Just yesterday master… but that's not important right now, what is important is that Eisenwald has gotten their hand on one of Zeref's artifacts… it's lullaby, and according to the new girl Lucy it's death magic.'' Naruto said while leaning on the wall.

''Hmm I see… well what are you going to do about that my boy?'' Makarov asked not even looking the slightest bit worried.

''Master, I need you guidance for this… I-I don't want to make the wrong mistake.'' Naruto said while looking out the window to his left.

''My boy you have done so much in your short life… becoming a member of the Ten Wizard Saints at the young age of 10 that's even younger than that Siegrain boy not only that but you also got a position on the magic council at the age of 12 in my opinion there is nothing I can teach you now.'' Makarov said with a smile.

''Just trust your heart my boy and it will lead down the right path… now though I presume you'll head for ERA to inform them of the situation no.'' Makarov added after a few seconds.

''Yes, I need to go and tell them that it was all Eisenwald's fault and not Fairy Tail's, and then I need to meet_ them_ and also inform them of the situation as well.'' Naruto said making Makarov eyes widen if only by an inch.

''Very well my boy go and I'll tell your ladies about where you went off to ok.'' Makarov said making Naruto smile and nod.

With that he started to walk away and soon Naruto disappeared in a stream of lighting.

_**(The fights are the same as cannon so yea I'll be focusing mostly on Naruto right now so expect me to get back to the other right when they're going to do the whole Erza vs Natsu)**_

* * *

_(ERA council room)_

Standing around a dark room where nine people each seemingly waiting for someone.

''How long does that brat expect us to wait for him?'' an old man said quiet annoyed at being made to wait.

''Calm down Org I'm here sheesh and here I taught it was us young kids that didn't have any more patience.'' The voice of Naruto rang throughout the room making everyone turn to look at him.

''Don't you mock me boy, just cause you took my spot as the second chair in the council mean nothing you hear.'' Org fired back to him.

''I never wished to take your position Org, but the chairman made the decision and so we must respect it you hear… but that's not why we're here is it.'' Naruto said while crossing his arms and looking at everyone.

''No, we are here to a way to settle the questionable actions of Fairy Tail.'' Org said while looking at Naruto.

''Fairy Tail had nothing to do with this Org, while Erza and me were on a job we encountered some of Eisenwald's member's and heard them speaking of finding something know as lullaby.'' When the name lullaby left his mouth everyone went quiet.

''Were you able to find out anything more about this lullaby?'' an older man said by the name Yajima an ex-Fairy Tail member.

''Yes, Erza and me were told by the newest member of Fairy Tail that this Lullaby flute was created by Zeref the black wizard and could cast death spell to whoever heard it.'' Naruto informed them making them pale all except for two which made Naruto even more suspicious of this two.

''Well, that unfortunate… what shall we do not eh second sit?'' a voice that made Naruto shiver if only a little asked.

''Nothing a team from Fairy Tail has intervened in the whole action and I have already informed Master Makarov about this so all we need to do is find the perfect punishment for the dark guild.'' Naruto said making them look at him.

''Well imprisonment of course but if Fairy Tail over-dues it again we will have to punish them as well.'' Siegrain said with a grin.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at him and merely nodded at him knowing that he was right about this.

''Yes I know Siegrain and I am well aware of the conditions the chairman said in regards to the destructive nature of Fairy Tail… but since we have nothing more to talk about I will dismiss this council until further notice… oh and Siegrain, Ultear the _others_ want to know how the _little _project of your is going.'' Naruto said with a smile on his face at watching both Siegrain and Ultear pale and look at him with fear in their eyes at the prospect of Naruto and the _others_ knowing about their plan.

''I-it's coming along nicely Naruto.'' Ultear said a little afraid that he might know about her guild as well.

''Good well you all may leave I have to go and inform _other _about this.'' And with that Naruto disappeared in a stream of lighting.

* * *

_(Unknown Location)_

In a dark room were three shadowy figures just sitting around a table with a small candle that didn't even give any light.

''So why do you think he called this meeting eh?'' a voice asked

''Because the legacy of Zeref has showed up once again.'' Another voice said while a fourth figure showed up and took a sit.

''I see well what is it that happened?'' a quirky voice resounded

''Nothing Fairy Tail has it currently under control… so for now we will sit and wait for us to be needed.'' Another voice said

''How did you find out about that I haven't even said anything.'' The second voice said.

''I have more experience than you boy so I have many way of acquiring this sort of information quiet easily.'' The third voice said making the first chuckle.

''So now we wait huh? Well that no fun we should go out and enjoy the sun and let ourselves grow like a flower in spring.'' A fourth voice said making all the other look at said person.

''That was a joke… hahaha'' the fourth voice added while laughing excessively.

''Warrod please stop your nonsense this instant.'' The first voice said making the now revealed Warrod stop and look at the first voice.

''Fine… you never allow me to have any fun.'' Warrod complained earning him a laugh from the second voice.

''Why are you laughing Naruto?'' Warrod asked

''Well I just can't believe that someone like you help found my guild and was able to become one of the Gods of Ishgar.'' Naruto said

''Your one to talk kid you joined us at the young of 15 so what do you have to say to that… a kid like you should've enjoyed his childhood more so tell us why did you gain this much power at such a young age?'' Warrod asked

''For my family… I gained this much power to be able to protect them… I haven't been a child since I had to take care of them even if they didn't want to be protected, for my wives, children, adopted brothers and sisters and for my guilds I will become strong and if being considered a monster is what it takes then so be it.'' Naruto said.

''Great answer kid… but now we wait for any sort of response.'' The first voice said

Just before anything else was said a lacrima orb appeared in front of the group and turned on to show the face of a frog like man.

''Naruto-sama the council urgently requests your presence back in ERA.'' The frog/person said.

''Why do they need me back there so soon?'' Naruto questioned

''It involves the aftermath of the Eisenwald incident.'' The frog informed him

''I see very well I'll be there soon.'' Naruto said while standing up and leaving the other three to just sit there in the dark.

* * *

_(ERA Council Room)_

Naruto arrived and went straight to the council room to see what the big commotion was about.

''So what was the result of the Eisenwald incident?'' Naruto asked the group of nine people.

''Those idiot went and did it again… they destroy an entire build plus three mountains.'' An old man said while looking at him.

''Yes, but I'm actually quiet fond of them and there um (ahem) unique ways of going about accomplishing their jobs.'' Siegrain said

''That is not reason enough for us to allow them to go and do this kind of things as they please… we must show the other guilds that the magic council is still in charge… so Naruto what are you going to do about this, we must show everyone one that this kind of behavior will not be tolerated.'' Org said making everyone look at Naruto for an answer.

''Your right Org and as much as it pains me to do this… Fairy Tail must be held responsible for their actions.'' Naruto said while looking at everyone and seeing Yajima look down a little sad.

''Well, that's a shame we should be rewarding them instead of punishing them… after all think about how boring this world would be without those idiots.'' Siegrain said while smiling at everyone.

Soon the room burst into a fury of motion each giving a punishment that they thought would suit Fairy Tail.

* * *

_(Fairy Tail Guild)_

The Fairy Tail team had just gotten back to the guild and had taken a break but soon everyone started to hear that Erza and Natsu were gonna fight it out again.

Lucy had just gotten to the guild and saw a huge crowd and in the crowd was Mira, Tayuya, and Kurotsuchi and in front of them was their children.

''GO MOMMY!'' Were some of the screams of the children's well mostly kushina's.

''Wait they're really going through with it.'' Lucy exclaimed quiet loudly.

''Yes, if they're really men then they better go with it.'' Elfman said making Mira look up at him.

''But Erza's not a man Elfman.'' Mira said

''But I don't want this to get in the way of Fairy Tails strongest team, teamwork.'' Lucy added

''Fairy Tail strongest team… who told you that non-sense.'' Gray said and soon everyone noticed Mira smiling at him before she started to cry.

''Oh, um I'm sorry Mira I didn't mean to sound mean.'' Gray said trying to make her happy.

''Wow, uncle Gray is mean huh Minato.'' Kushina asked her brother who was munching on a lollipop.

''Yea, hey Mary what do you think about Uncle Gray?'' Minato asked Mira's daughter.

''His a big meanie for making mama cry.'' Mary said with a pout that made her look adorable.

Before anything else could happen they all saw the master get in between Erza and Natsu and put his right hand up.

''Round one begin.'' The master announced

Soon everyone one was cheering and screaming at the show the two were doing. Everyone noticed that Natsu wasn't giving it his all and wondered why. Only Lucy, Gray, Happy and Erza harem sisters' knew the real reason why Natsu was going easy.

Just when they were gonna clash they heard a loud clap and looked to see a frog like person.

''This fight is over, I come on behalf of the magic council and they have found one of your guild members guilty of property damage and reckless behavior.'' The frog said making everyone's eyes widen.

''Erza Scarlet you are hereby under arrest by order of the magic council.'' The frog announced while pointing at her.

''Erza's under a what now.'' Natsu screamed while everyone else was shocked.

''What the hell are you thinking Naruto.'' Tayuya said under breath while Kurotsuchi and Mira had the same thought.

Makarov on the other hand merely rubbed his chin and thought of many reasons as to why Naruto would arrest his own wife.

* * *

_(3 hours later)_

After Erza was arrested everyone went toward the guild and waited for answers that might never come.

''I don't get it mama, papa is on the council to right, so why would he let the others take mama.'' The voice of Kushina rang throughout the guild hall making Lucy look up from her position on a different table.

''Wait you mean to tell me Naruto is actually on the Magic Council to?'' Lucy questioned Gray the only other person next to her well other than Cana.

''Yes Naruto became a member at the age of 12 actually.'' Kurotsuchi said

''Wha! So young and he was already a member of the Magic Council… man he must be quiet the powerful wizard indeed.'' Lucy said out loud while getting even more scared of Naruto.

''Yes that's why we're wondering why he would allow the Council to arrest Erza.'' Mira said while patting Kushina on the head.

''All we can do now is…'' Before the master could finish his sentence they heard a scream.

''I'M SORRY!'' came the loud scream of Natsu as he crashed landed in the center of the guild.

Soon a stream of lighting followed and when it stopped it showed Naruto there standing next to a pissed off Erza.

''Natsu you idiot why in the world would you interrupt a Council meeting like that.'' Screamed Naruto

''I'm sorry I'll never do it again I promise.'' Natsu yelled scared for his life which only got the guild to laugh.

Soon after an hour of explaining to the guild as to why Erza was really arrested everyone sighed in relief. That is until the master started to get sleepy.

''Master what's wrong is everything alright.'' Mira asked him

''Everything's fine, it's just that his here… Mystogan.'' Makarov said and before Mira could ask anything she along with everyone else fell asleep.

All except for Naruto and the master though the master did seemed to be dipping in and out of sleep.

''Hey Mystogan how did your job go?'' Naruto asked while looking at his direction.

''Completed as usual Naruto-sama… I heard the council has been trying to make you disband Fairy Tail… is this true.'' Mystogan asked while grabbing a job and heading toward the master.

''Yes but I just switch the topic to something else and they forget about it for a while… Mystogan I need you to look into something for me.'' Naruto told him making Mystogan look at him.

''What is it…'' Mystogan asked and Naruto went up to him and whispered into his ear… or where it's supposed to be.

''I see very well I'll do it and get back to you as soon as I can… Bye master, Naruto-sama.'' Before he started to walk away Makarov looked up.

''No please lift your sleeping spell first.'' Makarov asked of him.

''5…4…3…2…1…'' and with that he disappeared into nothing.

''Aw man was Mystogan here again… what a jerk.'' Gray said while rubbing his head.

''Yea I mean why does he have to put us under his sleeping spell.'' A blue haired girl by the name of Levy Mcgarden said.

''Um who is this Mystogan anyways?'' Lucy asked while rubbing her eyes.

''His the contender fort Fairy Tail second strongest wizard.'' Erza said making Lucy finally understand.

''Yes and for some strange reason he doesn't want anyone to see his face… the only ones to have ever seen his face are Master Makarov and Naruto.'' Elfman finished.

''That's not true I've seen his face as well.'' A voice rang from the second floor and everyone turned to see a blond man with a lightning bolt scar over his right eye.

''Well this is a surprise Laxus is back… so what brings you here Laxus since your never here to begin with?'' Naruto asked while looking at him which got Laxus to look at him and if anyone saw flinch is just a little.

''Well I'm just here to tell you all that Mystogan or even those girls of yours are nothing compared to me… so if you want to see the strongest wizard Fairy Tail got then look no further since your looking at him.'' Laxus finished by pointing at himself which got most of the guild to laugh at him angering him.

''Come on Laxus we all know that you can't even land a punch on Gildarts let alone even move when it comes to fighting Naruto, so for you to announce that you're the guild strongest member man you must be blind or just stupid.'' Tayuya said

''Gildarts isn't ever coming back so his out of the picture and Naruto… Naruto isn't human there's no human that can ever match him so he's out as well.'' Laxus said making Erza and the other girls married to Naruto mad at Laxus for calling their husband a monster.

Before anyone tried anything Laxus just laughed and disappeared in a stream of lighting much like Naruto.

''What a jerk.'' Was all Lucy said before everyone started to go about there business again.

''Come on girls we're going home, we've had a long day I think we need to go home and take a dip in our hot spring no.'' Naruto said making the girls smile and wave good bye to everyone and leaving with their kid right behind them.

* * *

_(That night Uzumaki Residence)  
_

As soon as they got to their home the kids ran inside to and went to their rooms to get ready to head in to the hot springs out back.

''Erza you need to tell him today, if we wait anymore something bad may happen and you might lose the baby.'' Mira said trying to get Erza to tell Naruto that she was pregnant

''Okay, don't worry I'll tell him first thing tomorrow morning ok.'' Erza said making them smile at her and nod.

''Well let's go and try to make another baby… I mean Erza shouldn't be the only one that should have another baby.'' Tayuya said making the girls smile and leave to seduce their husband again.

While the family had fun in another house two people decided to take on an S-class quest without the permission of the Master and no one would know till the morning after they were gone.

* * *

_**AN: Well there you guys have it Chapter 15 of **__**'The Dragon Slayer King'**__** and I hope you guys like this chapter. Please do review and tell me if I'm doing ok so far.**_

_**Well anyways please Review, Follow and you know the rest**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Dragon Slayer King**_

_**AN: Hey my peeps how's it going this fine day are we enjoying our self. I hope so but I just have to say sorry for those who wanted this one updated sooner.**_

_**I've been having writers block with this one and **__**'The Dragon's Reborn'**__** recently so please be patient and also Ferduran I'm sorry but if you're reading this please forgive me.**_

_**I have come to a complete halt in our joint story so as of right now I'm putting it on Hiatus for a while till I'm able to get my mojo for it back.**_

_**And also **__**'The Dragon Slayer King' **__**will experience random updates as well since I'm pretty stumped with it.**_

_**The one that will be updated regularly are **__**'The True Slayer'**__**, and **__**'The Mages Of The Leaf'**__**. Those two are not that hard to write right now so I'll be focusing on those two for a while.**_

_**So please sit back and enjoy Chapter 16 of this story…**_

_**Thank you**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

_-The Next Morning-_

Morning came too early for the Uzumaki family after their very long night of baby making. Luckily they had made their room sound proof so as to not totally scar their children.

Right now we find Mira and Tayuya cooking breakfast for their family while Erza and Kurotsuchi were setting up the table with the help of their little boys. Tobi and Minato were setting up the plates while Erza and Kurotsuchi were placing a cup of orange juice on the table for the kids.

Mary along with her sisters of Kushina and Karin were washing up for breakfast.

''Breakfast's ready you three hurry up and come down!'' the voice of Erza was heard followed by footsteps and laughter.

''We're her mama.'' Kushina said making Erza smile.

''Good well dig in you five since mama has to go on an easy job later so Mira, Tayuya and Kurotsuchi will watch over you five again… don't worry mama will be back soon maybe about a few hours ok.'' Erza said making Kushina and Minato sad that she would leave so soon but cheered up when they heard she would be gone for days.

''Um mama where's papa… I didn't see him this morning?'' Mary asked her mother who just looked sadly at her.

''Papa had to go to the council today since they called him on an emergency.'' Mira said making all the children sad.

''Bu-but papa promised to take us out shopping to today.'' Kushina said with tears in her eyes getting all the other children to nod as well with teary eyes.

''I know honey and your papa was about to say no to the meeting but they said it involved Fairy Tail's future so he had no choice.'' Tayuya said while rubbing Tobi's head to try and calm him down.''

Erza on the other had sigh sadly before coming up with a plan that might help fix this problem.

''You know what I'm not gonna go on a job today… how about we take you five to the park and then shopping huh?'' Erza asked them making all five smile and nod their head up and down.

''Well eat your breakfast first and then we'll all get ready and head out ok.'' Mira said making the kids nod before they started eating their breakfast.

* * *

_-Council Room-_

In a dark room were ten people standing and talking about important subject that had come to their attention. Naruto was currently watching this unfold since this had nothing to do with him.

''Well now that that's over shall we get on to the real reason for this meeting… Naruto we wish to know your answer to our question… why should Fairy Tail be given so much leeway.'' Org asked Naruto who merely had his eyes shut and was thinking.

''Naruto are you even listen…'' before the woman could finish her sentence Naruto spoke up.

''I heard what you said I just don't feel the need to answer such a stupid question… Fairy Tail isn't just a guild it's a place where mage's can come and find work, a place where outcasts like me can find people to call friend even family… Fairy Tail isn't something that can be destroyed that easily… and if either of you try to destroy Fairy Tail well then you would have made an enemy of the only guild in Fiore that you should be more afraid of than a dark guild.'' Naruto finished by looking directly at Org and the woman known as Belno making both flinch at his _very_ intimidating glare.

''That aside I hear that two Fairies took on a S-class job but we have not received any notification of approval from the guild master.'' Ultear said making Naruto look at her like she was crazy.

''What nonsense do you speak of now Ultear I was just there and the master said so himself that the only other S-class member out on a job was Gildarts and Laxus but to my knowledge no other member is out on a S-class job.'' Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

''Hmm… really and here I thought that the Salamander was finally made an S-class wizard since one of my every vigilant friends said that he saw the Salamander along with a blond haired girl and a blue flying talking cat go to the job in Galuna Island.'' Ultear said with a giggle.

Naruto merely groaned and faced palmed his face at Natsu's face and kept cursing him and his stupidity.

''This is exactly what we were saying Naruto… how can Fairy Tail allow it's mages do as they please without any form of punishment… allow us to send someone to go and arrest this three for breaking the law.'' Org said making Naruto sigh at Org's pushy nature.

''No Org I have a better idea than that… I heard a rumor that in that island there is a group of people trying to bring back a demon from the book of Zeref… my plan is to send someone after them and watch their every move… I wish to see just how powerful Natsu has become.'' Naruto said making everyone look shocked at the mention of another of Zeref's demon.

''Oh and who would you send Naruto-sama.'' Siegrain asked while smiling at him.

''That is none of your concern now is it Siegrain… for now this meeting is dismissed till the whole Galuna incident is done.'' With that Naruto vanished in a wisp of light.

* * *

_-Unknown Location-_

In another part of Fiore were nine figures standing in the dark and all you could see was the faint glow of their eyes.

''Well this sucks we're missing one again.'' An older voice said making the other nod.

''Yes that blasted Jose keeps ignoring our call… Warrod-sama why don't you and the other keep his ass out all that Jose ever does is whine that his losing power and well quiet frankly I'm getting sick of it.'' A childish voice said making the aforementioned Warrod laugh.

''Aw come now he isn't that bad is he.'' Warrod asked making the majority sweat drop.

''Well considering you never leave that shack of yours I doubt you know what the outside world is like now a day Warrod.'' The voice of Naruto rang out through the room.

''But no Jose will remain a part of this organization for now… I have my suspicion of him and to truly come up with a rational conclusion I need him to stay with us a little longer.'' Naruto said before another figure spoke up.

''The second is right.'' The new voice said making everyone widen their eyes including Naruto.

''Um First I'm the third sit not the second that title still belongs to Pawā-sama.'' Naruto said making everyone nod.

''Not anymore Naruto… Pawā passed away last night from a heart attack and well since he lived alone well no one noticed till this morning.'' The first said making everyone lower their heads for a moment of silence.

After about five minutes of silence everyone raise their head and Naruto look at the first.

''Tsuyo-sama I-I don't think I'm ready to take such a powerful position I mean I was never able to match Pawā-sama so for me to take over his position would be an insult to his strength.'' Naruto said making Tsuyo laugh and look at him.

''Now Naruto don't be so rough on yourself… actually Pawā and I had been talking about making you the second sit for a while now since he wanted to retire soon… I guess though in the end he could pass the title on himself but we both believe in you Naruto so take the title and make him and me proud.'' Tsuyo said making Naruto bow his head.

''As you wish Tsuyo-sama… I will do what I can to live up to Pawā and yours expectations.'' Naruto said

''Good well now than I guess Warrod will be the third sit while you Makarov will be the new Fourth sit.'' Tsuyo said making them nod.

''The rest of you will need to prove your power again in order to place you correctly in the ranks… but that can wait right now the _second_ will take the floor since he has something to tell us.'' Tsuyo announced before everyone turned toward Naruto who cleared his throat and look at them all.

''I have just found out that on Galuna Island a group of people is trying to bring back a demon from the book of Zeref my plan is to let the team of Fairy Tail that stole the job from the request board handle it so as to see what the true motive of this is.'' Naruto said making Makarov's jaw drop

''Naruto my boy you can't be serious I already sent Gray and Erza to go and bring them back.'' Makarov said making Naruto flinch at the Erza name.

''I see well leave them with them there I think whoever is behind this will find it harder to proceed with their plan… I'll be sending one person under the guise of a mercenary and have him spy on them for me.'' Naruto said making them nod at his plan.

''Who is it that you'll send though Naruto-sama.'' The childish voice rang out once more.

''I'll be sending in Angel… no not from Oracion Seis this person is my Angel my personal student Vivian she's been bored for a while and she's been meaning to join us Master Makarov but I told her not yet since she still had a some growing up to do but I guess now she's ready so I'll have her watch them and help them should they need it… if not then I'll have her talk to them after everything is done and tell them she's my student and that's she wants to join Fairy Tail.'' Naruto told them all making them nod.

''Well if she really is your student then we have nothing to worry about… okay go for it my boy.'' Makarov said getting the firsts approval as well.

''Thank you master, first… well I guess this meeting is done now if you'll excuse me I have to go tell her about this job.'' Naruto said before leaving in a wisp of light.

* * *

_-Unknown Forest Location-Small Cabin-_

When Naruto got to the location of his choice he noticed that the cabin in front of him looked run down a little. After checking to see if there had been a fight and seeing no signs of fighting he decided to go inside.

Inside he found his student on the floor in only her panties and bra sleeping with what looked like tissues around her and what smelled like chicken soup.

'_sigh' _''You stood out in the rain again didn't you Vivian?'' Naruto stated more than asked.

When the words left his mouth the girl twitched and lifted her head to look at him.

''Master…_(sniff)_… hi how's it going…_(sniff)_… yea I stood out there but it was only a few seconds I swear…_(sniff)_… but what brings you here master?'' Vivian asked while getting up and wrapping herself in her blanket and allowing Naruto to use his Sky Dragon healing spell to make her feel better.

''There you won't be fully heal for a day but at least now you'll be able to do what I tell you.'' Naruto said making Vivian look at him.

''Huh… and what might that be master?'' Vivian asked while taking a spoon full of her soup.

''Well it's time for you to join Fairy Tail.'' Naruto said making Vivian spite out her soup in Naruto's face.

''REALLY DO YOU MEAN IT MASTER!'' Vivian screamed while looking at him.

''Yes but first I need you to do something for me… I need you to go to Galuna Island and keep an eye out for the Fairy Tail team there… don't interfere unless needed but once they are done then you can reveal yourself to them and tell them that your my student and that I sent you to look after them ok.'' Naruto said making Vivian nod.

''Good then go and get change and then I'll take you to Galuna Island myself.'' Naruto told her making her smile and run to her room.

* * *

_-1 Hour Later-_

It took her quite a while to get ready but Naruto didn't mind since he was using this time to meditate and think what he should do next about the council.

''I'm ready master!'' the cheery voice of his student filled his ear making him look up at her.

Vivian was wearing a purple skirt that reached just above her knees with black leggings and black and purple knees high boots. She also had a purple and black sleeveless open vest that showed her toned belly along with a black sleeveless tight shirt that was open in front revealing her stomach and the four belly piercing around her belly button. Her waist length purple hair was covering her right eyes while her left side was clipped back with two red hair clips. She also wore two black bracelets on each arm with strange symbols on them and she also wore a scarf around her neck much like Natsu but hers was shredded and black. Her scarf barely reached her C going on D cup breast; she also carried a wooden staff on her back with a white orb on the top of it.

''I see you changed your style of clothing again eh Vivian… before you used to love yellow I guess now it's purple.'' Naruto said while getting up.

''Yea purple seemed like a better color so I got this… anyways I'm ready master.'' Vivian said

''Good, well then on while I take us there in a flash.'' Naruto said before grabbing onto her shoulder and disappearing in a stream of lighting.

When the two of them disappeared the Cabin turned to dust and the forest around it died out revealing nothing but a wasteland.

* * *

_-Galuna Island-_

When the two got there Naruto too her to a remote region and both crouch down so as to not be seen.

''Ok look Vivian all you have to do is watch them and if you see either one of the Fairy Tail members losing a fight I want you to use your magic to help them without being seen ok.'' Naruto explain

''Right you can count on me master… um so what should I do about the demon village here or this demon from the book of Zeref?'' Vivian asked while looking in the direction of the only village here on the island.

''Nothing leave everything to the Fairies… I wish to merely see their progress so that mean just watch and learn from them ok.'' Naruto said while smile at sensing Erza's magic getting closer.

''Ok well bye master.'' Vivian said before jumping up to a tree and heading straight for the village to see if the Fairies were there first.

''Good luck my precious little student.'' Naruto said before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

_-The final day of Galuna Island-_

_**(I'll be skipping the job since it was the same and all Vivian really did was watch)**_

Currently the Fairy Tail group was on the pirate ship that Erza_ borrowed_ from the pirate.

''I must say that job went better than expect considering you three stole it.'' Erza said making Gray, Lucy, and Happy sweat in fear.

Natsu was currently on the floor making puking noise so he couldn't even respond to her threat.

'_giggle'_ ''You guys are funny I can see why master love you.'' A voice said making the Fairies look around for the source that is until they look up and see Vivian hanging upside down from one of the sails smiling at them.

'_Who is she; she was able to get past my detection abilities with no effort at all.''_ Those were the thoughts of Erza as she looked at the purple haired girl that looked to be about one year younger than her.

''Who are you?'' Gray asked while getting into a fighting stance only to have everyone go wide eye.

Because in the time it took for them to blink Vivian was behind Gray with her arms around his neck and she was giggling in his ears.

''You guys are no fun… relax I mean you no harm, my master sent me here to keep an eye on you four.'' Vivian said making them raise an eyebrow all except Natsu.

''And who might this master of yours be?'' Erza asked while keeping her guard up.

''Well you should know since you're married to him.'' Vivian said making them all drop their jaws.

''Naruto sent you… wait he never said anything about a student to me or the others.'' Erza said once again suspicion

''Of course not I'm supposed to be a secret from the council only the Wizard Saints know about me since every one of them also have a secret student somewhere out in the world.'' Vivian said making them once again raise an eyebrow.

''Why would they keep you guys a secret?'' Lucy asked

''We're meant to be their replacement should any of them die and they can't find a new Wizard Saint in time… though we may not be as powerful as our masters we are still considered Wizard Saints in terms of power that is… even your guild master has a student out there.'' Vivian said making them nod in understanding.

''Why are you telling us this if it's supposed to be a secret?'' Gray asked while looking at her.

''Because master asked me to tell you um five everything… otherwise I wouldn't even think of telling you otherwise.'' Vivian said making them nod.

''Well thank you but why are you here with us… I would think that a student of one of the gods of Ishgar would be busy.'' Erza said

''Master said that there was something he wanted me to check for him back in Galuna Island for him because of the Magic Council… I found what he wanted me to see and he said that in the end I could finally join Fairy Tail.'' Vivian said

''No I will not tell you what it is I found since it's for my master's eyes and ears only.'' Vivian said very seriously

''Ok we won't push the subject anymore… well I guess all that's left is to welcome you to Fairy Tail.'' With that Erza and the others smiled and welcomed her to the guild making Vivian smile.

'_Wait just a little longer Gray… I'm coming back.'_

Gray snapped his head toward the ocean looking for the voice that sounded so familiar.

''Gray are you alright?'' Lucy asked while looking at him.

''Yea I'm fine… just thinking about Lyon and his friends is all.'' Gray lied while walking over to a chair and sitting down.

'_Ur-sensei was that you?'_

With those thoughts in mind Gray lost himself and kept thinking what the voice meant when it said it would be back. Could his now dead master really come back from the dead or was he imaging thing. You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter.

* * *

_-Extra scene for you guys-_

Vivian was seen walking down a dark corridor with a happy smile on her face and it wasn't until she made it to a big set of black doors that she stopped and took a deep breath and knocked.

''Enter'' came the response from inside and with that she went in to see her master along with others looking at a pedestal.

''How did it go Vivian?'' a man sitting on a throne asked

''Well master I was able to gain the trust of Fairy Tail just like you said.'' Vivian answered.

''Thank Naruto-sama for that.'' The voice of another said while everyone looked at Naruto who was merely standing there with his eyes closed.

''NO need to thank me… as long as this accomplishes our goal I'll do whatever it takes to see it through… just remember our deal _master._'' Naruto said while looking at the man in the throne.

''Of course do not fret Naruto your children and wives will not be harmed in anyway whatsoever.'' The man said while smiling at him.

''Good then as promised me and my student Vivian will continue serving you Mard Geer master of Tartarus.'' Naruto said while on his forehead the guild mark of Tartarus appeared while on Vivian the mark appeared on her bellybutton.

''Good, good well then now we wait for the right time to strike… wait for us Master Zeref.'' Mard Geer announced while he smiled.

The others in the room merely smiled while Vivian moved to be to the right side of Naruto and they merely looked on with no emotion.

''Master is this really the only way to solve this.'' Vivian whispered out

''Yes… so please keep this away from my family till I accomplished my goal.'' Naruto said before leaving the room followed by Vivian.

''Okay master I will… I just wish there was another way.'' Vivian said sadly while splitting up and going her own way.

As Naruto continued to walk no one saw the tears falling from his eyes as he kept on walking.

'_Me too Vivian... p__lease forgive me everyone but I need to do this… I just hope you guys never have to find out about this.''_

Those were the last thoughts of Naruto as he disappeared in a wisp of darkness.

What could Naruto possibly be doing in Tartarus of all places and what is his goal… you'll just have to read on.

* * *

_**AN: Well there you guys have it the 16 chapter yay. **_

_**And wow what a plot twist huh… don't worry the reason behind Naruto being in Tartarus we'll be explained later on in the story so don't worry.**_

_**Also I haven't forgotten about adding Juvia in this Harem so don't worry Juvia might make her appearance in the next chapter or the one after that.**_

_**Next to be updated: **__**The True Slayer**_

_**GrimReaper113 OUT!**_


	17. Author's Note

_**Hey there my friend Grim here and I'm here to **_

_**Say that I'll be going on a week maybe two week long break to finish up a few chapters and start the **_

_**New story 'The Dragon Slayer King v2'**_

_**So please wait a little longer and I'll be back with maybe four to five new chapter by the end of my vacation.**_

_**So until then GrimReaper113 OUT**_


End file.
